Love is All Around
by FluffyWerewolves
Summary: -A- When Enjorlas gets drunk, he ends up kissing Eponine. However, he starts to grow feelings for her, even though she loves Marius. Will she feel the same way? I know the title sucks, but this is my fist attempt, so please give helpful feedback.
1. The Night of Drinking

Enjorlas didn't drink a lot. He sometimes had an occasional glass of wine, but that was it. He was sitting at a table looking at a map, and planning his revolution. He was getting irritated by the noise made by Grantaire. He was singing in a slurry voice. As usual, he was drunk. Grantaire never had a night when he wasn't drunk. Enjorlas usually coped with all the noise he was making, but tonight, he had had enough.

"For goodness sake, shut up Grantaire!" Enjorlas yelled angrily. The whole room went silent.

"Oh come on Enjorlas, join in with the fun!" Grantaire replied. The other men agreed with him. Enjorlas hardly ever had fun. He was always busy making plans for his revolution. His heart was with France.

"Come and sit with us Enjie! Have a glass of wine!" Courfeyrac called. The others joined in with him. Enjorlas didn't like being called Enjie. He always got annoyed when people called him that.

"If it shuts you lot up, then ok," Enjorlas said in an annoyed voice. He joined Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, and the others at the table at the far end of the room. Grantaire poured him a glass of red wine.

"Here you go! It'll make you feel better!" Grantaire said happily, while offering Enjorlas the glass. Enjorlas sipped the red wine.

"Go on, down it!" Grantiare yelled. Enjorlas downed the wine until the glass was empty. Courfeyrac poured him another glass.

"No, I don't want another thank you." Enjorlas said, pushing away the glass.

"Go on, only one more!" Grantaire said, pushing the glass back towards him.

"Fine." Enjorlas said. Again, he downed the glass. Enjorlas felt dizzy. His head felt heavy. Everyone was persuading him to have another glass. Enjorlas ended up having five glasses of wine . Now he was drunk. After he drained his sixth cup of red wine, Eponine walked in. Enjorlas stared at her, then walked over to her. He nearly fell over. Eponine could tell that he was drunk.

"Hello Eponine!" Enjorlas slurred.

"Hello monsieur," Eponine replied.

Just at that moment, Eponine felt Enjorlas' lips touch hers. She could taste his breath which smelled of alcohol. She pulled away quickly.

"What are you doing?!" Eponine asked, very confused. All the men in the room were laughing, especially Grantaire.

"Ok, ok!" he shouted "Come on, give me a hug. No hard feelings?" Eponine stepped back. _Why is Enjorlas drunk. He's never been drunk._ Eponine thought. Without looking back, she left the Café. In a hurry, she walked back to her family's apartment.


	2. Remembering the Night Before

Enjorlas woke up. _Where am I? _He thought. Thankfully, he was in his own apartment. Enjorlas sat up. He felt terrible, his head ached, and he felt a bit fuzzy. As he got up to make himself a cup of tea, he noticed that there was a massive bruise on his arm. He tried to remember how he got it, and suddenly, the events of the night before came rushing back into his head. He got the bruise on his arm by falling over, and smacking his arm against a chair. However, he thought of the thing that he did, which he regretted the most.

Kissing Eponine.

_You stupid man. _He thought. _You should never have got drunk in the first place. _As he made himself a cup of tea he thought about Eponine. _I wonder what she's feeling right now. _Enjorlas wondered. He hoped that Eponine would forgive him. He liked Eponine. She was a strong and independent woman. As he sat down, he began to think about how amazing Eponine was. _Am I in love with this woman? Surely I can't be. I was drunk. My heart is with France. _He thought to himself. Tomorrow, he would go and apologise to Eponine for what he did. Right now though, he just wanted to sit and relax, and forget about everything that happened. Unfortunately, Grantaire came into his apartment.

"Hey Enjorlas! Remember last night? I can't believe you kissed 'Ponine! Hah!" Grantaire said. Enjorlas did not find this funny. It was terrible of him to kiss Eponine.

"Go away, Grantaire. I just want to forget all about the events that happened last night."Enjorlas said to him.

"Sorry, mate," Grantaire said. "I'll be at the Café." Grantaire walked out. Enjorlas was pleased that he left. He just wanted to be alone. Enjorlas drank some of his tea, and settled down comfortably on his sofa. After he drank his tea, he got out his map, a piece of paper, and a pencil, and started scribbling down more plans for his revolution.

This revolution would bring equality, he thought. Poor people will not have to be slaves again. He was passionate about his revolution, he always was. Every day he would be looking at a map, or writing down more plans for it. He wanted to succeed, and with the help of the people, he would. That was what he thought, however he knew that might not have been true, but he liked to believe that it was though. "Surely, the people would not abandon us?" he mumbled to himself. He didn't know. The only way to find out was to go ahead with his revolution. However, he remembered that he must apologise to Eponine. That was his important task that he needed to do, however he was busy right now, he would do it tomorrow.


	3. I Love Him

Eponine loved Marius more than life itself. She followed him everywhere, and every day she always visited him in the Café. Marius would occasionally knock on her door, and they would go on long walks together. Every time Marius hugged her, she never wanted him to let go. The only problem was, Marius had no idea that Eponine loved him. He was blind to her feelings towards him. Eponine sometimes got annoyed by this, but as long as he didn't love another woman, then she was alright.

Today, Eponine visited Marius in the Café. Luckily, Enjorlas wasn't there. Marius didn't know that Enjorlas kissed her, and she was never going to tell him. Marius smiled as Eponine walked through the door.

"Hello 'Ponine. You look very pretty today," Marius said. Eponine blushed. She knew he didn't mean it in a 'I love you' way, but she always liked it when he said that to her.

"Thank you monsieur," Eponine said with a big smile on her face. "Shall we go on a walk?"

"Yes, we shall, however I just need to go to Enjorlas' apartment, and ask him something. Is that ok?" Marius asked. Eponine was silent. She didn't want to see Enjorlas. Not after what happened yesterday, but she would not let Marius know about that event.

"That is fine with me monsieur," Eponine said after a pause.

"Perfect." Marius replied. Marius took Eponine to Enjorlas' apartment. Marius knocked on the door.

"It's open! Come right in!" Enjorlas shouted. Eponine kept her head down. Marius opened the door, and they both went inside.

"Hello Marius!" Enjorlas said, greeting him with a smile. However, as soon as he saw Eponine, his smile just wiped off his face.

"Oh, I didn't know you were bringing company," Enjorlas said.

"It's ok. It's only 'Ponine. We were planning on going for a walk after I talked to you." Marius replied.

"Ok, then. Please take a seat," Enjorlas said. Enjorlas tried not to make eye contact with Eponine. Eponine did the same. They both felt very awkward, as Marius was smiley, and happy. They all sat down on the sofa.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Enjorlas asked

"I was wondering what supply's you needed for the revolution," Marius answered.

"Well, I need guns, ammunition, anything to make a barrier, and…. I can't think of anything else," Enjorlas said.

"Ok, then. Thank you. I think me and 'Ponine should be going now," Marius said, as he stood up.

"Yes, yes, thank you for coming Marius," Enjorlas said eagerly, trying to get Eponine to leave. This would have been the perfect chance for Enjorlas to apologise to Eponine about his actions, however he wanted to apologise to her when it was just them two.


	4. Apologising

Today was the day. Today, Enjorlas would apologise to Eponine. He was nervous. _How will she react? Will she hit me? I wouldn't blame her if she did. _All of these thoughts went into Enjorlas' head. He needed to find Eponine, and talk to her alone. The first place he would go is to the Café.

As Enjorlas walked to the Café, he checked every street on the way there, just in case Eponine happened to be down there. However, he couldn't see her. Enjorlas walked into the Café. Luckily, she was there, sitting near Marius. They were talking. Enjorlas tried to think of a way to make Marius leave. Then he thought of something. He walked over to Marius and Eponine.

"Hello, Marius." Enjorlas said.

"Hello Enjorlas. What's the matter?" Marius replied.

"Well, Marius, I forgot to bring my map with me when I came here, and I have to talk to Courfeyrac urgently. Would you mind fetching the map for me?" Enjorlas asked.

"Of course Enjorlas. I will get them now." Marius said. He got up and left. As soon as Marius walked out the door, Enjorlas sat down beside Eponine.

"Eponine, may we talk outside in private?" Enjorlas asked.

"Yes, monsieur." Eponine said. She knew this talk would be awkward. Enjorlas stood up and walked out of the Café, Eponine followed. He stopped outside the Café.

"Eponine. I would like to apologise for my completely inappropriate behaviour which happened two days ago. Please forgive me. I am awfully ashamed of myself." Enjorlas said apologetically.

"This is what you wanted to talk to me privately about?!" Eponine asked.

"Well, yes. I don't want Grantaire laughing all the time as I shame myself in front of everyone." Enjorlas replied.

"You do have a point monsieur. Don't worry, I forgive you. I was just a bit shocked, that's all," Eponine said.

Enjorlas felt relieved. He stared into her eyes. _She's beautiful. She is an amazing girl. She is so understanding. _He thought to himself. _Is it possible that he was growing feelings for this girl? No, his heart was only with Patria. _

"Monsieur?" Eponine asked. He was silent for a long time. "Are you alright?" Enjorlas' came back to reality.

"Sorry. Yes, I am fine. I've just been daydreaming, that's all." Enjorlas said.

"Oh, that's ok then. I thought that you wer-" Eponine got cut off by Enjorlas' finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Go back inside. Marius is coming back." Enjorlas whispered. Eponine followed his order, as Marius was walking up to Enjorlas with his map.

"Ahhh, thank you Marius," Enjorlas said, as he took the map from him. "I am very grateful,"

"No problem Enjorlas." Marius responded. They both walked inside together. Enjorlas was happy that his job was done.


	5. Do I love her?

After working all day at the Café, Enjorlas returned to his apartment. He needed to think. He had to think of his feelings for Eponine. Enjorlas knew that he had to answer one question;

Did he love Eponine?

He knew that Eponine was everything he wanted in a woman. Beautiful, strong, independent, and intelligent. Well, she seemed intelligent anyway. His brain says his only love is France, but his heart tells him that Eponine was his love. However, there was a catch. What if Eponine didn't love him back? If that was the case, then he didn't have a chance.

If he did love her, should he tell her? He should shouldn't he? That would be the right thing to do. He would be very happy if she loved him back. Then he thought that if he was asking himself questions that he would only ask if he loved her, then surely that must mean something?

He just didn't know. He felt as though is brain and heart was turning upside down. Then he had an amazing idea. He will see Eponine one more time before deciding if he loved her or not. If he did, he would tell her tomorrow, if he didn't, then he would let her go. He would still talk to her of course, but he would let her get on with her life.

He got his red jacket, and left his apartment. Enjorlas was in such a hurry to see Eponine that he almost ran to the Café. When he reached the outside of the Café, he tried to calm himself down. Eventually, he did calm down. He felt like a little girl, being over excited about going shopping to buy a new dress.

He entered the Café, and was relieved to find Eponine there, without Marius. Enjorlas walked over to her.

"Hello Eponine," Enjorlas said.

"Hello monsieur. Is there a problem?" Eponine asked. Enjorlas stared into her dark eyes. He felt like he was in heaven, well a beautifully dark heaven. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes, even if he wanted too. She must have noticed he was staring, because she asked him;

"Are you alright monsieur? You seem to be staring at me,"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, mademoiselle," Enjorlas replied. Enjorlas had no idea why he called her 'mademoiselle'. Eponine blushed slightly.

"Oh, monsieur, I do not deserve such a title," Eponine said.

"Sorry. I shall call you Eponine from now on. Anyway, how are you today?" He asked.

"I am fine thank you monsieur. I'm just relaxing in here. It's terribly cold outside." Eponine explained.

"Yes, it is…" Enjorlas said, staring at her for a second. "Well, I better be getting back to my apartment. I have a lot of work to do. I have to continue planning my revolution."

"Ok. Goodbye monsieur." Eponine said with a smile. To Enjorlas, her smile was so beautiful. He knew that her smile would remain in his head forever. Enjorlas left, and went back to his apartment to do some work.

Now he knew the answer to his question;

He did love Eponine. He would state his love for her tomorrow, no matter whether she loved him or not.


	6. Stating His Love

Chapter 6: Stating His Love

Enjorlas woke up. He knew that he had to state his love for Eponine today. He could not wait. Even if she did reject him, at least he had an answer. He hurried into his day clothes, and set off to the Café. He knew that she would be there. He was right. As he walked in, he saw her sit down. It looked like she had just entered the Café herself.

He walked over to her. He was nervous and anxious. _Yes or no? Yes or no? _His head kept asking him. Eponine saw him.

"Hello monsieur," Eponine said, "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that I wanted to talk to you. But I'm afraid I have to talk to you privately. Is that ok with you?" Enjorlas asked.

"Yes monsieur, I am fine with that." Eponine replied.

He led her to the back of the Café.

"Eponine, after I kissed you a few nights ago, I felt different. When I saw you yesterday, I knew how I felt. I…" Enjorlas paused.

"Yes monsieur?" Eponine said.

"I love you," He said slowly. Eponine looked shocked. "I was wondering whether you felt the same. Do you?" He asked. Eponine shook her head. Enjorlas frowned.

"I am so sorry, monsieur, but…" Eponine started to say, but Enjorlas butted in, knowing what she was about to say.

"But you love Marius, don't you?" He said. Eponine nodded.

"Don't worry, I understand. No hard feelings." Enjorlas said, walking out of the Café. Eponine felt terrible. _That poor man. _She thought. _What have I done?_

Enjorlas walked back to his apartment. At least he knew that Eponine and he had no chance of being together. Now, he can think back to his revolution. He got out his map and a pencil and was trying to think of something he could put down, however he couldn't. he closed his eyes for a few seconds, to help him concentrate, but all he could see was Eponine, smiling at him, and hugging him. He knew that his mind was just playing tricks on him, so he went into the bathroom, and splashed some water onto his face. He closed his eyes again, and again, he could only see Eponine. Then he knew why he was like this. He actually loved Eponine, and he wouldn't stop loving her, even if she did not love him. He thought his heart belonged to Patria, but now it belonged to Eponine. He really wanted to be with her, even if he didn't have a chance of doing so. It took Enjorlas half an hour to finally concentrate. He started to write more plans down. Eventually, he fell asleep on the sofa.


	7. He Loves Her

**A/N: If you see that it changes tenses in each chapter, it's supposed to be like that. Please REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: He Loves Her

Marius and Eponine were walking down the street. Eponine always loved having walks with Marius. They never stopped talking, as they shared the same interests.

"So, monsieur, where shall we go on a walk today?" Eponine asked him with a big grin on her face.

"I was thinking we could walk down to the market. What do you think?" Marius replied.

"That's a perfect idea monsieur!" Eponine said, with much enthusiasm. They walked down to the market together. They were both smiling, and chatting away. It was until then, Marius stopped, and stared down past the stalls.

"Monsieur? What's wrong?" Eponine asked, trying to see what he was staring at.

"Eponine, that girl. She's… She's beautiful." Marius replied, lost for words. Eponine could feel her heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces.

"Which girl?" Eponine asked, frowning. Marius pointed out the girl to her. Eponine was gobsmacked. She knew that girl from her past. It was Cosette, that girl who worked at her parent's inn. She felt a little bit jealous. Eponine, when they were young, was the one who wore the pretty dresses, and was treated nicely. Now, Cosette was the one who was wearing the pretty dresses, and was treated fairly. It was as if they had swapped lives.

"Oh, that girl." Eponine said.

"Not just 'that girl', 'Ponine! That girl is my love!" Marius said. "We must follow her!" Marius rushed off after her, while Eponine followed him, slouching while she walked. He followed her until the girl got to her home. As the girl walked near to her house, Marius tapped on the fence near the side of the house. The girl turned around, and saw Marius standing there. She smiled. Eponine just stood at the side and watched.

"Hello mademoiselle, I am Marius. I saw you at the market today, and at the first sight of you, I loved you. I was wondering if you loved me back. " Marius explained. Eponine hoped that Cosette rejected him.

"I love you too!" Cosette said with a big smile on her face. As she said them words, Eponine felt as if someone just stabbed her in the stomach. She almost collapsed to the ground. She wanted to run away, to get out of their way. She couldn't stand it much longer. She looked at them. They were smiling and chatting happily, as their fingers touched through the metal bars of the fence. Then Eponine turned, and just simply ran away. She looked back, and realised that Marius didn't even realise that she was running away. Then she knew that she and Marius had no chance of being a couple, no matter how much she fantasised about it.

Cosette saw a shadow run into the darkness. "Marius, I think someone was watching us, and they just ran away." She said in a worried tone. Marius smiled.

"Don't worry, it's only Epo-"Marius started to say, until he turned around and saw that Eponine had actually gone. "Eponine?" Marius turned back to Cosette. "Never mind. Maybe she needed to get back to her father." Marius and Cosette continued chatting for hours, until Marius finally said his goodbyes, and left. Cosette knew that she would marry Marius one day, and that they would always be together.


	8. The Attack

Chapter 8: The Attack

Eponine ran down the streets and through the dark alleys, crying on the way. She stopped at a dark alley, and fell down. She put her head in her hands and wept. Suddenly, she felt a shadow cast over for her. She looked up and saw Champmathieu, one of the men in her father's gang, standing over her with a big grin on his face.

"Hello darling!" He said smugly "According to your daddy, you're in big trouble!" Eponine stood up.

"I'm not scared of you!" She shouted. Without thinking about what she was doing, Eponine spat in his face. Champmathieu smiled. Eponine noticed, that some of his teeth were missing. She could smell his breath which smelt so bad, that she could have fainted. Champmathieu walked up close to her, and unexpectedly punched her in the stomach. Eponine shrieked, as she fell to the floor, but she still kept her brave face on. He punched and kicked her some more in the ribs. Eponine tried not to cry out in pain, but she couldn't hold it in much longer. Luckily, a man saw what was happening. He rushed to Champmathieu and punched him in the face, then kneed him in the groin. Champmathieu cried out in pain, and said to Enjorlas;

"You'll pay for this, rich boy!" Then he ran away. Eponine looked up and saw Enjorlas holding out his hand to help her get up.

"Thank you monsieur," Eponine said. "I don't know what to s-" Eponine got cut off by Enjorlas.

"There is no need to say anything, mademoiselle. I was just helping a lady in need," He said kindly. Eponine looked into his eyes. They seemed to soften a bit. She smiled. She was very grateful for his help. She realised that Enjorlas knew that she was staring at him, so she looked down.

"I must go monsieur." Eponine said.

"Of course. I understand." Enjorlas replied. Eponine rushed off. He smiled. He saved the love of his life. He knew that she might never feel the same, but maybe what he just did might change her mind a little. He was wondering if that would happen, while he was walking back to his apartment.


	9. Do I Love Him?

Chapter 9: Do I Love Him?

Eponine went to the Café, and hoped that Enjorlas or Marius wouldn't be there. Thankfully, luck was on her side, as only Combeferre and Joly were at the Café. She settled down at a table which was far away from the table that Combeferre and Joly were sitting at. Then she started to think. _He loved me, but I rejected him. Then he saved me, but he didn't try anything. But when I stared into his eyes, his eyes seemed to soften a little bit. It was sweet that he saved me. He is very brave and handsome too. He's better than Marius would ever be. Wait, do I love him? _She was thinking for quite a while, but then Grantaire walked through the door, drunk as usual, and tripped over a table leg. She chuckled quietly to herself. Joly looked at her, and saw a few bruises on her arms. He walked over to Eponine, and sat next to her. Eponine looked at him.

"'Ponine, are you ok?" Joly asked her before she could say 'hello'.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Eponine replied.

"Well, I can see you have some bruises on your arms, and they look pretty fresh. What's happened?" Joly asked.

"It's just one of the guys in my dad's gang again. It's not a big deal." Eponine said, shrugging.

"Ok then. But if any of them bruises get worse, talk to me, ok?" Joly said as he got up.

"Of course monsieur." Eponine said.

She looked at Joly as he walked back to his table. She smiled. Joly was nice. If you ever hurt yourself, he'll be there in a second with his medical instruments. _Anyway, back to the Enjorlas issue. _She thought. _I thought I loved Marius. I thought my heart was with him, but now I'm not so sure, now that Cosette is in his heart. Would it be so bad if me and Enjorlas were together? I don't know, I don't know! _Her brain kept shouting that to her. She needed to talk to Enjorlas, and soon.

Jut at that moment, a familiar figure walked into the Café.


	10. Together, Or Not?

Chapter 10: Together, Or Not?

It was Enjorlas. He ran his fingers through is thick, curly blond hair while walking in. Eponine smiled. She didn't realise it before, but she liked it when Enjorlas did that. Enjorlas saw her smiling, and smiled back. Eponine stood up, grabbed Enjorlas' hand, and lead him outside. Now she knew that she did love Enjorlas. When they were outside, she did something completely unexpected; she put her arms around Enjorlas' neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Enjorlas pulled away after a few seconds and stared at her for a moment. He smiled, and she smiled back. Then he pulled Eponine closer to him and kissed her.

They were kissing for quite a while, until Combeferre walked out. They pulled away immediately, and Combeferre gave them a suspicious glance.

"What just happened?" Combeferre asked suspiciously. Enjorlas and Eponine looked at each other.

"Nothing really. We were just talking about politics." Enjorlas said. Eponine was surprised that Enjorlas could lie so easily. They both stared at Combeferre. He looked pretty satisfied, as he nodded and said;

"Ok then. I'll leave you two guys to talk about politics then," Combeferre walked down the street. Enjorlas and Eponine sighed in relief.

"That was a close one!" Eponine said with a big smile on her face. "Imagine what would have happened if he found out!"

Enjorlas smiled. They were now together, but did she still have feeling for that selfish boy, Marius. He hoped not.

"Eponine, now we're together, do you still have feelings for Marius?" He asked. Eponine smiled and shook her head. She was now happy, and someone loved her. It's like her life turned upside down in a matter of seconds, but in a good way. She kissed him again. Then they both went to Enjorlas' apartment. She looked through his books and picked out a few to read in the future.

Over the next few days, they were both happily in love, however no one knew that. Whenever around their friends, they just pretended that Enjorlas was tutoring Eponine. However, when they were in the street, they always walked arm in arm, even if they did get a few odd looks. The only problem was that throughout the next week, Enjorlas always had a piece of paper (or a map) and a pencil out, and they hardly spent any time together. The only time they saw each other was at the café, and Enjorlas was still working. They began to grow apart, and soon Eponine felt lonely.


	11. Does He Still Love Me?

Chapter 11: Does He Still Love Me?

Eponine spent her days now walking down the dark alleys, trying not to get attacked. It had been three weeks since her and Enjorlas had got together. It felt as though he was ignoring her. She wanted to be with him, not just looking at him. _Does he still love me? Am I just a street rat again to him? Is he just ignoring me, because he's really busy? _She walked carelessly down the street, and at one point, almost tripped over. She then walked with caution since then. She had loads of feeling going through her head, and she just needed to let them out, so she flopped down onto the floor and simply just wept.

After a few minutes, Marius happened to see her, and helped her up.

"What's wrong?" Marius asked her. Eponine just simply shook her head and hugged Marius. Marius wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok. I'm here now. Just tell me what's wrong, but, well I hate to say this, but I'm in a hurry. I'm meeting Cosette at her garden."

As she heard Marius say Cosette's name, she just ran away from him, crying as she went. She didn't know what to do. Nobody loved her anymore. She needed to get away. _Where should she go? It didn't matter anyway._ She thought. _Nobody would notice that she's gone. _Eponine walked to Enjorlas' apartment, hoping that he was there. In fact, he was. As she walked through the door, she saw him working, and just said;

"Hello,"

"Hello 'Ponine," Enjorlas said, not even looking up from his work. She sat down on the sofa next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Not now Eponine. I'm sorry, but I have to work. As you can see, I'm really busy with this revolution of mine." He said, a tone of harshness in his voice. Eponine sat up. Now she definitely knew that he didn't love her anymore. Sure, the revolution was important, but he could at least give her a bit of attention. She knew what she had to do.

She had to run away.


	12. Running Away

Chapter 12: Running Away

_Where would I run? What would I do?_ She asked herself. Then she knew. Somewhere that she didn't want to go to, but there was a bed there, and food, and water. She didn't go there very often either. No one would check there. She would go home. _How? If I go out the front door, then Enjorlas will ask me where I'm going. _She explained to herself. Then she had the perfect idea. She would climb out the window in Enjorlas' bedroom. It's big enough for her to climb through.

She walked to Enjorlas' bedroom, and decided to write a note for him. After she wrote the note, she climbed out of the window, trying not to make too much noise. Luckily, the window was silent. She knew the way to her father's house from here. She walked to the front of Enjorlas' house, and walked through the alleys. As she walked throught the alleys, she saw beggars all around her feet. She saw a man and a woman crying over their dead son. He must have died from starvation and dehydration. She felt sorry for them and hoped that Enjorlas' revolution would bring changes to France. Unfortunately, she had no money to give to them, as her family was poor too, but not poor enough to beg for money – they stole it instead.

The alleys were dark, and water was dripping everywhere. It was a cold day, and all she wore was ragged dress and a wet-through jacket. She was shivering, as she walked to her parents' house quickly. After turning at junctions, and trying not to look down at the beggars, she reached her father's house. You couldn't even call it a house. It was an old, dirty, and small apartment, but it was better than sleeping about on the streets with no food, water, or warmth. She knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, her father opened the door. At the first sight of her, he grinned. It wasn't a happy grin, it was an evil grin. Eponine felt afraid already. _Was this a big mistake? _Eponine thought.


	13. A New Job

Chapter 13: A New Job

"Hello darling, nice to see 'ya!" Master Thenardier said, his grin still of his face.

"Hello Papa," Eponine replied.

"I'm glad you came, as I have a new job for you," Thenardier said.

"What is it?" Eponine said uneasily. Thenardier saw that she was worried, and smiled even more.

"Prostitution! You start tomorrow at the docks not far from 'ere," Thenardier said. "Make sure you get lots of money, or else!"

Eponine sighed. Enjorlas didn't love her anymore, and Marius was with Cosette. What was the harm? Because of this she lost all her hope, and her pride. "Fine,"

"Excellent! I knew you'd do it!" He said.

"Can I come in?" Eponine asked.

"Of course!" He said. Eponine walked inside the door and greeted her family. They were quite happy to see her, but she knew that they were happy to see her, because she would make them money. She went to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted. She needed sleep.

Eponine woke up. _Time to start my 'new job'. Excellent, just excellent. _She thought sarcastically to herself. She got up and walked straight out the house without saying a word. She walked to the docks cautiously. She looked around nervously. She was scared. There were loads of ladies there. No doubt they were prostitutes. They all stared at her, and smiled evilly. _What have I got myself into? _She asked. She stood awkwardly next to one of the women, and waited for a man to come. A few minutes later a rich looking man walked down to the docks. It was obvious he was looking for someone to satisfy him. He passed most of the women until he came to Eponine.

"How much?" He asked

"10 francs," Eponine said uneasily.

"How about 5?" He asked

"8, and that's the best I can do," She replied.

"Fine, 8 francs. Come with me." He took her firmly by the hand and walked her down the docks. He pushed her up against the wall. _This is it. _Eponine thought, trying to be brave.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	14. She Is Gone

**A/N: This is the same morning when Eponine goes to the docks, but this is about Enjorlas. I was thinking about posting a new chapter once every two days. Is that ok, or is that too long? Please say!**

Chapter 14: She Is Gone

Enjorlas woke up form a deep sleep. As he got up, he saw a note on his bedside table. He knew that it was written by Eponine, as he knew her handwriting anywhere. _That's weird. _He thought. _Eponine isn't here, so how is there a note from her. Maybe I didn't notice it on my way to bed. But surely if she left she would use the front door, and I didn't hear her leave. Perhaps I was too engrossed in my work. _He picked up the note and read it. The note read;

_My dearest Enjorlas,_

_I'm sorry that you have to find out now, but I'm leaving. I know how you feel about me now, so I didn't think there was much point in staying. I know Marius doesn't love me, and you don't love me either. I do love you, but I just feel alone, and I need someone with me. Just promise me one thing please – don't go looking for me. Well, I doubt you will anyway, as you don't love me anymore. I thought we had something special, but obviously, I was wrong. Again, I am very sorry, and I hope you will find a beautiful girl one day. I know you're busy with your revolution, however I would have liked a bit of attention. I know I sound selfish, but that's just the way it is. Maybe we will meet one day, with the person we love in our arms, and we can smile at each other happily, and just move on._

_I will always love you forever, and I will never forget you._

_Lots of love,_

_Eponine_

Enjorlas nearly cried. He was so shocked, that he could only shed one tear. She had got it all wrong. He did still love her. He needed to find her, and soon. He got changed and rushed to the Café. He wouldn't show his friends the note, but he would tell them that he just knew that Eponine was missing and that he needed to find her. As he went to the Café, he was repeating what he was going to say in is head. As he got to the Café, he forgot about what was in his head, and just blurted out;

"Eponine is missing and I need to find her. Don't ask me why, as there's not enough time. We need to find her now," Everyone, even Grantaire, nodded, and they all got ready. Joly got his medical supplies ready, and Grantaire grabbed another bottle of wine. The search for Eponine had begun.

**Oooooh, are they going to find her?** **Remember REVIEW!**


	15. The Search

Chapter 15: The Search

Enjorlas, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Feuilly, and Jehan rushed out the door and looked down every street to find Eponine. She wasn't there, even on the streets where she usually was when she was working. When they were walking around the market, Enjorlas saw Marius walking up to them.

"Hello. What's wrong?" Marius asked.

"Why would you care?" Enjorlas snapped back. Marius was shocked. He wasn't sure why Enjorlas was acting like this. At that moment, Enjorlas put all his rage into his fist, and punched Marius in the face. Marius' nose was bleeding. The others tried to calm Enjorlas down.

"YOU RUINED HER LIFE!" Enjorlas screamed.

"I think you should go," Feuilly said to Marius. "If you must know, Eponine's gone missing. Now, please, just go." Marius nodded and left. He was a bit shocked. Enjorlas wasn't the one to act like this. Marius walked home, and tried to clean up his nose.

The others were still looking for Eponine. Enjorlas knew that they hadn't been to the docks yet, so that's where he led them. When they were almost there, he stopped and turned towards his friends.

"If you must know, the reason why I was acting like that to Marius is because… Well, I love Eponine, and as you might know, she loved Marius. We were together for a few weeks, until she ran away. She left me this note." He produced a piece of paper from his pocket. Each of his friends read it in turn.

"I am so sorry Enjorlas. We must find her immediately." Jehan said. The rest of them nodded in agreement. All of them followed Enjorlas, trying to keep up with him, as he was taking big paces. When they reached the docks, Enjorlas' face fell. All of them saw Eponine, leaning against a wall, with another man, kissing her. Enjorlas walked up to the man, and pulled him off Eponine.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Enjorlas asked the man.

"She's mine! I paid for her!" He replied. Then Enjorlas knew that Eponine had become a prostitute. He wanted to punch the man right in the face, so he did. The other man got out his knife, and tried to stab Enjorlas. Enjorlas dodged the blade, and pulled out his own. The fight was brutal. There was punching, and kicking, but luckily, nobody got stabbed. Enjorlas pulled back.

"LEAVE NOW, OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!" Enjorlas shouted. Eponine smiled. She secretly wanted Enjorlas to find her.

"Fine, but answer me this question; Do you love the girl or something?" He asked. Everyone was silent. Then Enjorlas grabbed Eponine's hand and said;

"Yes. Yes I do love her. I love her with all my heart," Eponine blushed. She had no idea. Everyone else, but the man smiled. With a look of disgust on his face, the man left them alone.

Enjorlas took Eponine back to his apartment, and asked the rest if they could all go elsewhere.

"Of course, Enjorlas." Courfeyrac said.


	16. Confession

**A/N: Just to let you know, all the characters are the film characters. For example Eponine is Samantha Barks playing Eponine in the new film. Also, this is NOT a modern AU fanfic. What I call an 'apartment' is basically a very small house, the same size as a modern apartment.**

Chapter 16: Confession

As soons as Enjorlas got Eponine back to his apartment, he sat her down and asked her;

"Are you ok?"

"No. No, I'm not monsieur," Enjorlas was taken aback. When they were together, she never called him 'monsieur'. Did this mean they were not together anymore?

"I am so sorry that I made you feel lonely. After I read your note, I was searching everywhere for you." Enjorlas said apologetically.

"It's ok monsieur. I… I just felt alone. You hardly ever talked to me. You were too busy. I was just so upset. And I... I…" Enjorlas hushed her by placing his finger softly on her lips.

"I understand. I promise I will give you more attention. I had no idea you were upset. I am very sorry." He said. "Wait a moment. Are we still together? You called me monsieur, and you never called me that when we were together."

"Well that depends…" she said slyly, while smiling. Enjorlas didn't understand. Then he saw her face. She was smiling. She smiled so beautifully. He wanted to be together with her. Then, without thinking what he was doing, he pulled Eponine closer to him, and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a moment until Enjorlas pulled away. He looked at her and smiled.

"So are we together then?" he asked.

"Of course we are, Enjorlas," she said with a big smile on her face. He smiled back. She didn't call him 'monsieur'. She kissed him back, and then hugged him. They cuddled together on the sofa for an half an hour, until Enjorlas pulled away and said;

"I need to get back to planning my revolution. Bye." Enjorlas walked out the door. Eponine frowned. She thought he would stop this. A moment later, Enjorlas walked back into the room. He grinned, and then laughed.

"I'm just lying!" He said. Eponine felt relieved, and smiled. She knew he was happy, as Enjorlas wasn't the type of person to have fun. He cuddled back up to her. Meanwhile, something else was happening…

**I wonder what else is happening, but you won't find out until Friday! Mwohaha! Also, please review! I only have 10, and I was having twice as many. Please! If you don't review, I might not bother to post a new chapter, as I don't think you're reading it. So please REVIEW! Thank you to the people who have actually bothered to review.**


	17. Where Is She?

Chapter 17: Where Is She?

Thenardier was waiting for Eponine to come home to see how much money she had got. If she's got less than 5 francs, she's in big trouble. He thought to himself. While he was waiting, his wife was preparing dinner. Dinner was small in his house and only consisted of some bread, and maybe some cheese. This was because money meant everything to them, and he'd rather spend it on nice things, instead of food. Madame Thenardier put a slice of bread on each plate, and cut up two chunks of cheese. As she placed the cheese onto the bread, she could hear her husband shout;

"Have you finished gettin' dinner ready yet? I'm starving!" Madame Thenardier got annoyed when her husband shouted at her, but at least he wasn't beating her, and that they actually had food to eat.

"I've just finished," she shouted back, and while Thenardier was getting ready for his meal, Madame Thenardier carried the plates through and set them down on the table. They ate quickly and silently, as they were hungry. As soon as Thenardier finished his meal, he walked to the door. As he was about to leave, his wife asked him;

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Eponine," he replied. Thenardier walked straight to the docks as soon as he got outside. When he got to the docks, he saw other prostitutes there. He walked down the docks and looked among the women to see if he could find Eponine. The prostitutes thought that the man was a customer, so they all tried to impress him. Thenardier knew what they were doing, so he said;

"Ladies, I'm not looking for anyone to satisfy me." The prostitutes were annoyed that none of them would get any money, but were relieved that no one had to satisfy him.

"Actually, have you seen a girl called Eponine here? She started yesterday, so she's new." He was hoping that Eponine heard his name, and would walk over to him, but she didn't. However, one prostitute said to him;

"Yeah. There was a new girl 'ere. But then a bloke came while she was satisfying someone, and took her 'ome with him." Thenardier was pleased that he got answers. But who was the bloke? He thought.

"What did the bloke look like? Also, how much did the man she was satisfying pay her?" He asked the prostitutes.

"The bloke was rich, and handsome. He had blonde hair and wore a red jacket, and she got paid 8 francs to satisfy the man." another prostitute said. Thenardier knew that man. He was the leader of them boys who were trying to start a revolution. At least she got more than 5 francs for her work though, but she wasn't there to give the money to him.

"Right, ok. Thanks for yer 'elp ladies." He said as he walked away. He would start his search for that bloke at the market. As he walked he was wondering why a man such as him took Eponine home with him. Maybe he was Eponine's partner. When he got to the market, he searched everywhere for the man, but he was nowhere to be seen. Where could I look next? He asked himself. The he knew. He remembered that there was a Café where all the school boys went. Maybe he would be there. As he walked up to the Café, he saw the man he was looking for standing outside, and kissing his daughter. Thenardier smiled evilly.

**Sorry I had to have the prostitutes in there, but how else was Thenardier going to find out where is daughter is. The man that Enjorlas had a fight with disappeared.**


	18. Panicking

**A/N: This is happening at the same time when Thenardier was at the market looking for Enjorlas, but this chapter is about Eponine and Enjorlas. Remember to review, otherwise I won't know if anyone's reading and enjoying it. **

Chapter 18: Panicking

Eponine was panicking. _What if my papa was looking for me? What if he found me and wanted to kill me… or Enjorlas?_ She was sat next to Enjorlas. She felt safe when she was next to him. He had his arm around her, and he was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him up, but she had to, so she jabbed him in the ribs. Enjorlas woke up with a start.

"Wha- wha- what's happening?" He asked. Eponine quietened him down.

"It's ok, don't worry. I'm sorry I woke you up, it's just that I'm panicking." She said to him.

"What are you panicking about?" Enjorlas asked.

"Well, it's just that he might go to the docks to see if I'm getting him his money, and he won't find me there. If so, he would be angry with me, and he will try to find me and hurt me… or you." Eponine said. She was breathing quickly, and it was obvious that she was panicking. Enjorlas tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop. Eventually, he had no other option but to kiss her. Eponine felt his lips softly touch hers. As soon as that happened, she had calmed down completely. When he pulled away, Enjorlas said to her;

"Don't worry about me. It's you that I'm worried about. Let's go for a walk, so you can clear your head, and stop thinking about your father." Eponine just nodded her head, as she was too frightened to say anything. Enjorlas helped Eponine put on her jacket. She thanked him. When they went outside, Eponine could feel the cool wind hit her face. It was pleasant, and, as Enjorlas said, it cleared her head.

"Where shall we go?" Eponine asked Enjorlas. Enjorlas thought about it for a moment, until he said;

"We will walk to the Café, and have a drink, but nothing alcoholic. Ok?"

"That sounds nice." Eponine said. They nearly reached the café, but Enjorlas' knife fell out of his pocket. He bent down to pick it up. When he stood up, he put his knife in a safer place. Eponine was smiling back at him.

"What?" He asked her.

"You look so handsome," Eponine said. Enjorlas smiled.

"And you look so beautiful, mademoiselle." He replied. Eponine blushed. From a distant, it looked like they were just friends. A rich woman thought they were only friends, and she thought that Enjorlas was handsome. She walked over to him.

"Hello, monsieur," She said, and then she giggled. Enjorlas rolled his eyes. He hated it when random girls, rich or poor, giggled at him and thought that he was handsome.

"Hello mademoiselle," He replied. The woman blushed.

"You look incredibly handsome," She said. Enjorlas wanted her to leave.

"Thank you, mademoiselle," Enjorlas said. The woman blushed more, and her cheeks ended up being a bright red colour. Eponine stood and watched in silence. She knew that Enjorlas needed her help, as she could see his eyes rolling, and he looked annoyed too. So she did what she could. She walked up to Enjorlas, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the mouth. The woman looked shocked, and then she looked disgusted, because Enjorlas' arm entwined with Eponine's. The woman walked away, and was wondering why a man such as him was in love with a street rat.

**I am soooooo sorry that I didn't post a chapter on Sunday. I was out. To apologise, I will give you two chapters today! However, I must get at least 5 reviews for these two chapters (not each). Until I do so, I will post the chapter after these two chapters (chapter 20). I know this is mean, but I want more reviews! Please review! Or else no chapter 20!**


	19. The Fight

Chapter 19: The Fight

To Eponine, the kiss was pleasant, she was happy that she and Enjorlas were back together again. She didn't want to run away, but she thought she had no choice. She did put in the letter that she didn't want Enjorlas looking for her, but secretly she wanted him to. Fortunately, luck was on her side, and he did.

Enjorlas liked kissing Eponine. He liked her soft delicate lips touching his. He was grateful to Eponine for her helping him, as he didn't know what to do. He hoped that the lady would never bother him again. He was about to rub his thumb against her cheek until someone pulled him away from her. He turned around and was shocked to see that it was Eponine's father. Eponine was terrified. Thenardier grabbed Eponine by the hand and dragged her to a dark alley nearby. He pushed her down onto the floor, and with all his might, he kicked her in the ribs, and even punched her in the face. Eponine was crying out in pain. Enjorlas was too shocked to move, until he saw Thenardier pull out his knife, Enjorlas knew what he had to do. He pulled out his own knife, and ran towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Enjorlas screamed, as he dragged Thenardier away from Eponine. Thenardier tried to stab him, but Enjorlas had quick reflexes and dodged the blade swiftly. He punched Thenardier in the face. Thenardier stumbled backwards a little bit, put his hand over his mouth, saw the blood on his hand, and grinned evilly.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Looks like you've gotta lover! And a rich one at that!"

"STOP IT PAPA! PLEASE!" Eponine begged, still on the floor.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Thenardier shouted, and then he punched Enjorlas back in the face.

"You will NEVER talk to her like that! SHE DESERVES MORE RESPECT!" Enjorlas screamed, and then he went to kick him in the shin. Thenardier shouted in pain, as he fell to the ground. Enjorlas was about to stab him, until Eponine pulled Enjorlas away from her father.

"Enjorlas, please, stop it. Don't kill him. He's not worth it. Just, please, put the knife down." She said. Enjorlas looked at her, and saw the tears run down her face. He nodded, and put his blade back into his pocket.

"Please, Papa, just leave. Here's the money." Eponine said to her father, as she chucked the 8 francs she earned earlier at him. Thenardier got up, whimpering as he rose.

"Fine," he spat. "But' I'll be back again! You 'ear me boy!" Enjorlas nodded calmly, even though he was quite scared. Thenardier walked back to his small apartment, walking with a limp.

**Remember! At least 5 chapters for the last chapter and this one (not each)! So get reviewing!**


	20. The Sign

**A/N: Even though I only got 4 reviews instead of 5, I wanted to post this one anyway, thanks to PhoenixGirl97 for her amazing review that I loved!**

Chapter 20: The Sign

Enjorlas kept Eponine with him all the time. He didn't want her father coming out of nowhere and beating her senseless, or killing her. The thought made Enjorlas shiver. He held Eponine's hand as he walked with her to the Café. He turned to her and said;

"Listen, I don't want your father hurting you again, so I'm keeping an eye on you from now on. Are you fine with that?" Eponine nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I've always wanted to be with you every day." She said, but not in a sarcastic way. Enjorlas smiled back. Eponine had a few bruises on her arms, and she had a black eye, but she was still the most beautiful girl to him. They walked into the Café. It was time for Enjorlas to give one of his speeches. Everyone was sat at the tables waiting for Enjorlas to begin. Eponine sat down next to Courfeyrac and Grantaire. Enjorlas stood on a chair at the front of the room.

"We need a sign. We need something to tell us that it's time for us to fight for the poor and what they suffered. If we start at the wrong time, then everything would have been a waste. If we want to fight for the poor, we will fight at the right time, so we can make sure that the poor will no longer live the way they do. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded their head. Eponine smiled at him, and looked into his eyes. She could see a fiery passion in them. Enjorlas continued.

"Good. Let us wait for the right time. Then we will strike, and fight for the lives of the poor. With the help of the people, we will win!" Everyone was cheering at him. They clapped, and said to each other "We will win!" Suddenly, Gavroche burst into the Café.

"Everybody! Listen!" No one heard him, so Gavroche shouted as loud as he could.

"LISTEN EVERYBODY!" Everyone turned towards him.

"General Lamarque is dead." He said in a quieter voice. Enjorlas looked at his friends.

"This is the sign we have been waiting for! At his funeral, we will strike! To General Lamarque, will our barricade rise! The time is here! We will prepare for the greatest battle of our lives! We shall free the poor from the miserable life they have!" Everyone started to shout in approval again. Enjorlas was happy, but anxious. He couldn't wait to fight for the poor, but he was anxious about how it would turn out. However, Eponine was scared. Enjorlas could die any second, and she didn't want him dead. If he was going to fight in the revolution, then so would she. After all, it was him who said that he wanted to keep watch on her all the time. She needed to talk to him soon.

Enjorlas stepped down from the chair, and walked to Eponine, a grin on his face.

"I'm glad I have these people's support," He said.

"I'm proud of you, Enjorlas, but I'm also worried," Eponine replied.

"Why? I assure you, I will return from the fight. I will, I promise." He said to her in a comforting tone. Eponine knew that he was telling the truth, but she knew that no one could decide their fate. She smiled at him, and hugged him. Enjorlas pulled away to check if Marius was watching, then he pressed his lips against Eponine's. Eponine didn't want the kiss to end, but it had to, as Marius could have seen them. Luckily, he didn't. After they kissed, they smiled at each other softly.


	21. I Want To Go With You

**A/N: Hi! So, I'm starting to think of a new E/E fanfic. It's going to be modern. Anyway, the first chapter will be released on the same day of the final chapter of this story. Don't worry! This doesn't mean I have nearly finished this story. I'm less than halfway done actually. I just wanted to tell you now, so you can be excited. I will also remind you of this on the final chapter.**

Chapter 21: I Want To Go With You

Enjorlas and Eponine chatted to their friends for a while. Everyone was ready to fight, and Enjorlas was proud of that. Marius was the most passionate one (apart from Enjorlas, of course). He walked up to them and said;

"I cannot wait for when we fight for the poor. If we win, the poor will never have to suffer again. You, Enjorlas, are the one who will save them. We will help of course, but without you, we might as well quit." Enjorlas nodded. He wanted to tell him that he and Eponine are a couple, but he knew that this wasn't the right time. God would only know how he would react.

"I'm glad that I have your support Marius," Enjorlas said. Eponine walked away, so it didn't look like they were around each other all the time.

"I'm afraid I have to go Marius. Thank you for all your help and support. You have been brilliant." Enjorlas walked over to Eponine.

"Shall we go back to my apartment?" He asked her. Eponine nodded. He led her outside, and grabbed her hand. They walked back to Enjorlas' apartment, chatting softly as they went. Eponine needed to tell Enjorlas that she will go to the barricades with him. Enjorlas turned on the lights as they entered his home. They both sat on the sofa. Eponine lay in Enjorlas' arms. Enjorlas smiled. Eponine knew that this was a better time than any to tell him.

"Enjorlas, I need to tell you something. It's really important," She said. Enjorlas turned his head towards her.

"Of course. Go ahead." He replied.

"When you go to the barricades, I'm coming with you," She said. Enjorlas looked shocked for a moment. She didn't want Eponine to go, as she could die.

"No, you can't. You could die if you came, and I will never forgive myself for that happening to you." He said sternly.

"I know Enjorlas, but what if you die? I don't want that to happen. I will never forgive myself if that happened to you." She replied.

"Let's not talk about death, shall we? Eponine, I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than my own life! I love you so much. You might not love me that much, but I do. If you die, I will die with you." He said, rather passionately. Eponine looked into his eyes. They were serious. Eponine blushed. She knew that Enjorlas loved her, but she didn't know that he loved her that much. She hugged him gently. The hug lasted for a minute, until Eponine pulled away.

"I do love you that much Enjorlas, and I always will. But, please. If I go, then you will have someone who knows the poor, and I can talk to them and persuade them to fight with you. However, if I don't go, then the poor might be too scared to fight. Please think about it. I know I might die, but that's a risk we all have to take." Enjorlas didn't know that Eponine could say something like that. He was proud of her. She was so brave; however he could not let her die. Enjorlas stared into her beautiful dark eyes. She stared back. Eponine felt a tear run down her cheek, and looked away quickly, rubbing her eyes. She looked back at Enjorlas and saw that he was crying a bit too. Eponine then allowed the tears to run down her cheek. She hated crying in front of people, but she knew Enjorlas understood, and he did. Enjorlas pulled Eponine closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Eponine could react he kissed her passionately. Eponine closed her eyes, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Both of them never wanted the kiss to end, but they both needed to breathe. Enjorlas pulled away first and looked at Eponine.

"I'm sorry Eponine, but no matter how much you want to come with me to the barricades, I just can't let you go. You mean too much to me." He said softly. Eponine nodded, as she accepted defeat. However, she knew that she will go, whether Enjorlas knew that or not. Enjorlas smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Eponine. I do love you." He whispered into her ear. Eponine smiled and blushed.

"I love you too Enjorlas," She whispered back.


	22. The Revolution Starts

Chapter 22: The Revolution Starts

Eponine woke up. Enjorlas had already gone. The Revolution was starting. She hoped that Enjorlas wouldn't get himself injured while she sat up and grabbed some of Enjorlas' clothes. After wrapping a bandage around herself, she put on Enjorlas' clothes. She grabbed a cap she had, placed it on her head, and tucked her hair inside it. She looked at herself in a mirror. She looked like a boy. She nodded at herself. Hopefully, the boys will buy it. She wasn't sure if Enjorlas would recognise her though, as he knew her too well. She would keep her head down though. Eponine walked out of the door, and acted like a boy. She looked down at the ground, and slouched. She decided to wait until the boys got back from fighting at General Lamarque's funeral.

Enjorlas hid with Marius in an alley. They could see the carriage containing the coffin coming in. When it nearly came past the alley they were in, Enjorlas nodded to Marius. They both ran out of the alley and jumped onto the carriage. Most of the boys came jumping out of alleys and some joined Enjorlas and Marius on the carriage. The men who attended the funeral took out a gun or a knife. They looked shock, as they were trying to injure the young men who were attacking them. Enjorlas and Marius pull out their guns and fire bullets at the men. Enjorlas couldn't see his friends who were not on the carriage, as there were too many people. Enjorlas jumped off the carriage and led his friends to the Café to help build a barricade. As he got to the Café, he could see some of his friends stacking furniture to build a barricade. He and his friends who went to the funeral helped them, and after many hours, they built a magnificent barricade.

Eponine saw Enjorlas run towards the Café. As she did, she walked to the Café, being careful not to bump into anyone. As she entered the Café, she saw Joly with his medical instruments standing next to a table. Joly ignored her, as he just thought that Eponine was a young boy. Eponine felt relieved, as she went outside to help the boys build the barricade. As she helped build the barricade, she was hoping no one would speak to her. Luckily, no one did. Suddenly, Enjorlas said that the men shouldn't come yet, but he asked Courfeyrac to keep watch. It was turning dark, and Eponine decided to sleep with the rest of the boys in the Café. She couldn't sleep well, as Enjorlas wasn't next to her, however after two hours of thinking to herself, she finally nodded off.

Eponine was woken up by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes, and saw Combeferre looking down on her.

"Wake up! The men are here. It's time to fight!" He shouted at her. Eponine couldn't speak in a boyish voice, so she just nodded her head. Thankfully, Combeferre didn't recognise her. Combeferre walked away to fight at the barricades as Eponine got up. She didn't know what to do. _Should I get a gun? Should I go outside with no weapon? Should I just stay in here? _She thought to herself. She decided to get a gun from Courfeyrac and go outside to the barricades. As Eponine walked outside, she could hear the National Guards shouting "Fire!" and the sound of bullets being fired. Luckily, she only heard them scream in pain and not her friends. She climbed to the top of the barricades, and took aim. She wasn't sure how to handle a gun, so she held it awkwardly. She pressed the trigger, and saw the National Guard that she was aiming at fall to the ground.

"Yes!" She whispered to herself happily. She decided to get down quickly, so she couldn't get shot. Suddenly, she heard Enjorlas shout at a man who looked like Inspector Javert. _Why is he here? Is he spying on us? _She asked herself. _I hope he gets shot._ Then she heard words coming out of Enjorlas' mouth that she really wanted to hear.

"You," Enjorlas said, speaking to a man who Eponine recognised as the man who took Cosette away from her parent's inn when she was a child.

"Take this gun, and shoot this traitor, but if you decide to shoot one of us in the back, it will be the end for you!" Enjorlas shouted to the man. The man nodded, and grabbed the gun from Enjorlas' hand. Eponine was relieved to see that the man didn't shoot Enjorlas, or any of her friends. The man took Javert somewhere. After a few minutes, Eponine heard the sound of a gun shooting a bullet from where the man took Javert. She smiled to herself. _That's the end of him._ She whispered to herself. Then, she saw Enjorlas climb to the top of the barricades, aiming a gun at the National Guards. She heard the sound of gun fire, and saw Enjorlas fall to the ground. Eponine ran over to him quickly.

"Enjorlas! Enjorlas! I will get Joly for you!" She shouted at him in a worried tone. Enjorlas looked shocked.

"Eponine? What are you doing here? I told you not to come," Enjorlas whispered. She saw the blood coming out of the wound in his shoulder. Eponine didn't have time to answer, as she needed to get Joly. She ran inside and shouted at Joly;

"Joly! Enjorlas has been shot! I need your help! Please, come quick!" Joly looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"It's a long story. Please, just come and help Enjorlas!" She replied. Joly nodded seriously and grabbed his medical supplies. As Joly and Eponine walked outside, she saw people crowding around Enjorlas. Joly pushed them aside and quickly inspected Enjorlas' wound.

"I need to stitch up this wound. He's losing a lot of blood." He said. Eponine nodded and walked over to Courfeyrac who had a pained expression on his face.

"Courfeyrac, will you help Joly carry Enjorlas to his apartment?" She asked him. Courfeyrac looked shock. He was about to say something, until Eponine cut him off, as she knew what he was going to say.

"Yes, I know I'm not supposed to be here. Just please help me and Joly! He could die!" Courfeyrac nodded, and helped Joly pick up Enjorlas. They told everyone not to worry, and to continue fighting. Eponine went with Joly and Courfeyrac, and was pushing everyone aside to let them through. They went through a narrow alley, and went out onto the streets from there, as it was too dangerous to climb over the barricade. The three of them almost ran, as they didn't want the National Guards to see them. Suddenly, one of them came from an alley and stopped them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Please, sir, let us through. Our friend has just been shot, and we need to help him." Courfeyrac said, almost begging. The man looked at Enjorlas.

"Your friend looks familiar. Wait a moment. I do remember him. He's the one who started all of this. It was his own fault that he got shot, not ours." He looked at Courfeyrac. "And you! I remember your face too! You were at General Lamarque's funeral, fighting against us! Why shouldn't I shoot you all right now?" He said, as he pulled out his gun. Courfeyrac remembered that he had a gun in his pocket. Luckily, there were no other men with him. Courfeyrac pulled out his gun and shot the National Guard through the head. He fell to the floor, blood coming from the bullet wound in his head.

"Come on, we need to get Enjorlas to his apartment." He said. Eponine tried not to look at the dead figure on the ground, so she walked away without hesitating. She looked at Enjorlas, and was glad to see that he was still breathing, but he was breathing faintly. Finally, they arrived at Enjorlas' apartment. Eponine opened the door, switched on the lights, and got a table out for Joly to lay Enjorlas on. Courfeyrac was almost in tears.

"I will go back to the barricades. It's what Enjorlas would want." He said. Joly nodded. He understood that this was a hard time for Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac said goodbye to Enjorlas, and ran back to the barricades. Eponine looked at Joly.

"I hope he doesn't get shot on his way to the barricades." She said, tears falling down her face. Joly nodded.

"Me too," He said. "Will you mind going into a different room? You're distracting me." Eponine nodded. She kissed Enjorlas' forehead and left the room. She sat on a chair and cried. _I don't want Enjorlas to die! Hopefully Joly will clear up his wound, and he'll be recovering soon._ She whispered to herself. She couldn't stop crying, even if she wanted to.

Meanwhile, Joly was working on Enjorlas' wound. First, he removed Enjorlas' shirt. Then, he carefully tried to remove the bullet from his shoulder. Then, he stopped the bleeding, and stitched up his wound. Joly was satisfied with his work, and went to the room that Eponine went to.

"I've sorted out his wound," He said to her as he sat down next to her. He looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Come on, he's still breathing. He'll be ok. He just needs time to recover," Joly didn't know what to do in these situations, so he put her arm around her. Eponine leaned her head on his chest and cried some more. Joly whispered to her;

"You can see him if you want. As long as you don't wake him up." Eponine looked up and nodded at him. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and walked up to Enjorlas. She looked down at him. He was breathing better than before. She was amazed by Joly's work. Joly walked into the kitchen. Eponine looked at Joly, and walked up to him. Suddenly, she hugged him. Joly looked shock for a moment, then hugged back.

"Thank you for saving Enjorlas!" She whispered in his ear.

"No problem. You two love each other, and that helped me to save him." He replied. Suddenly, Enjorlas woke up.

**Sorry I wrote it like that. They're not going to end up together, don't worry, but I like Joly as a character. But I wonder what Enjorlas' reaction would be… Please REVIEW! I'm starting to try and make my chapters longer. Sorry that this one is very long though. Please tell me if it's too long.**


	23. I Need To Return

Chapter 23: I Need To Return

Enjolras sat up and saw Joly and Eponine hugging. He felt immensely jealous for some reason. To him, they looked like they were hugging, because they had just become partners. _Is this the case? _He thought. He decided to butt in on their 'romantic' hug.

"What are you two doing? Why are you hugging? Eponine, have you got feelings for Joly? How could you do this to me? I love you so much! And Joly, you are my friend! How could you take Eponine away from me?" He said. He sounded hurt. Joly and Eponine pulled away quickly.

"Enjolras, it wasn't like tha-" Eponine started to say, but Enjolras interrupted.

"It wasn't like what? If you two were going to be together, at least tell me first Eponine! I mean, I am injured, and you decide to hug?! If I didn't wake up, you would have kissed!" Enjolras winced. He couldn't say any more, as he was in too much pain.

"Enjolras! Listen to me. We are not together. I was only hugging Joly, because I was grateful for him saving your life. Without him you would have died." Eponine said, nearly shouting. Joly nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"Really? Are you lying? Eponine, I'm so confused." Enjolras said. Joly decided to explain to him what happened.

"Enjolras. This is what happened; once I finished sorting your wound out, I went to tell Eponine that you were ok. Once I did tell her, I saw that she was crying, and it looked like she was crying for a while. Anyway, I didn't know what to do, so I put my arm around her and…" Enjolras interrupted Joly by saying angrily;

"You put your arms around my love!? How dare you Joly! I thought we were friends!"

"Enjolras! Listen to me!" Joly said to him, trying not to shout. "After I put my arms around her, she cried into my arms. She was really upset. She thought that you were going to die, Enjolras! Anyway, I told her that she could see you, but I told her not to wake you up, as you were resting at the time. So she came into here. Then, I decided to come into the kitchen with her, so she's not alone. As I walked in, she just walked up to me and hugged me, and thanked me for saving your life. Then you woke up, and you know the rest. See, Eponine does love you! You've got the wrong idea stuck into your head. Eponine doesn't want to break up with you, she was just grateful that you survived!" Eponine nodded.

"That's what actually happened, Enjolras. I would never stop loving you." She said as she walked over to him. Enjolras blushed with embarrassment.

"I am so sorry for saying that. I'm surprised you both kept calm. I got it all wrong. Again, I'm really sorry you two." Eponine kissed him. Enjolras smiled.

"It's ok. We forgive you." Joly said. "Anyway, about your wound, you shouldn't do much activity. I suggest that you sit down, and rest." Enjolras shook his head.

"I am not retreating from the fight, Joly! They need me to fight with them!" He said as he was about to get up to leave. Joly rushed over to him and stopped him.

"No! Enjolras, you need to stay here. Your injury will only hurt you. It will make you vulnerable. Please, Eponine, stay with him. I need to return to the barricades. Enjolras, just rest." Joly said, then he walked out the door and made his way to the barricades. Enjolras looked at Eponine. He smiled.

"I'm glad that you're here with me. Um… Eponine, can you help me get up please? I want to sit down on the sofa." Enjolras said. Eponine nodded and helped Enjolras walk to the sofa. He sat down, and motioned for Eponine to sit down. Eponine sat down next to him, and Enjolras held her hands.

"Eponine, I am very lucky to be sitting next to you. And you are lucky to be sat next to me too. I could have died from that injury, Eponine, and you could have died from just being at the barricades. I told you not to come. Why did you come? You even agreed that you shouldn't come. You could have died, and as I said before, I could never live with myself." Eponine shook her head.

"I don't know Enjolras. I just knew that I had to come with you. I couldn't leave you there. I love you, Enjolras. I was stupid enough to fall in love with Marius, and I got heartbroken, but then, I was lucky enough to fall in love with you. You loved me back, and you didn't make me follow you around while I was hopelessly in love with you. You gave me hope. You gave me happiness. You gave me everything what wasn't in my life. Enjolras, I am complete when you are with me, but without you, I am just the Eponine I was before I met you. And if you died, then I wouldn't know what to do. That is why I went to the barricades. I didn't realise it before, but now I do." Eponine replied. Enjolras smiled, and then kissed her passionately. Eponine blushed, while wrapping her arms around Enjorlas' neck. Enjolras pulled away and hugged her.

"Saying 'I love you' isn't even a fraction of how much I love you." Enjolras whispered in her ear. Eponine smiled. She was lucky that he was alive.

**Did you like the Eponine speech? Please review on that!**


	24. The Barricades

**A/N: I would like to thank viralsfan101 that you will be getting two chapters today! Also, the Grantaire bit (the first bit) was an idea made by -S-!**

Chapter 24: The Barricades

Joly inspected the wound of yet another young man who has just been shot, however this man looked familiar. It was Lesgles! Joly nearly cried, as he and Lesgles got along so well. They always chatted at the Café every night. Joly knew that he must save Lesgles' life. Lesgles looked up at him and smiled. Joly was about to inspect his wound, however Lesgles stopped him by painfully grabbing his arm. Joly looked at him in confusion.

"Lesgles, please let go of my arm. You're wound needs inspecting!" Joly said to him, almost in tears.

"No… I'm going to die whether you inspect my wound or not. There's another young man who needs your help. Don't waste your time on me, I'm nearly dead…" Lesgles said painfully. Joly shook his head, tears now falling down his face.

"No! I can't let you die without trying to save you! Please Lesgles!" Joly said, almost shouting. Lesgles shook his head, and then let his head fall back. Joly looked at him. He looked dead. Joly checked his pulse. Nothing. Joly shook his head and bent over Lesgles' body, crying. He carried Lesgles over to the rest of the dead bodies of young men. After looking at Lesgles for a few seconds, he went and helped the next young man.

Meanwhile…. Marius and Combeferre were aiming at one of the National Guards. They both fired after a few seconds of aiming. They were looking to see if the National Guard had been hit. Luckily, they both saw him fall to the ground. They both looked at each other and nodded in approval. They reloaded their guns and took aim. Unfortunately, they missed the National Guard who they were aiming at, however a few seconds later, the same man who they were aiming at, fell down. Marius and Combeferre shared a confused glance while reloading their guns. They looked to their right and saw Jehan nodding at them, smiling. Then Jehan climbed down the barricades and made his way to the Café.

Grantaire took a swig of his wine while climbing the barricades. He didn't have a gun with him, so he drained his wine bottle and chucked it at one of the National Guards. Because he was drunk, he missed by a metre. He muttered curses to himself while climbing down the barricades. He looked at all the bodies on the floor boards and saw Feuilly's body. He gasped and shook his head. Tears began to fall down his face. This was hard, as Enjolras wasn't with them.

Courfeyrac watched Gavroche all the time. Gavroche was like a brother to Courfeyrac, and Gavroche thought the same of Courfeyrac. They were best friends, and Courfeyrac couldn't let him die. Not at the age he is. Suddenly, Combeferre walked up to him and said;

"Courfeyrac, we haven't got much gunpowder left. How are we going to survive?" Coufeyrac looked at him, and shook his head.

"I don't know." Courfeyrac replied. Then, Gavroche, who had eavesdropped on their small conversation, walked up to them and said;

"I can climb the barricades and steal some gunpowder from the dead guards! They won't shoot me as I'm a boy!" They both looked at him.

"No Gavroche. They'll still shoot you, even if you are a boy." Courfeyrac said, quite harshly. However, Gavroche ignored him and ran to the barricades. He started to climb. Courfeyrac and Combeferre ran after him, however Gavroche was too fast, and in no time, he was on the other side of the barricade.

"Gavroche, come back! You're going to get shot! Come back please!" Courfeyrac cried. Gavroche paid no attention to him, and started to run around all the dead bodies to see if they had any gunpowder. Gavroche was about to steal a gun, until he felt a horrible pain in his shoulder. Courfeyrac saw this happening and began to cry. He climbed the barricades to get Gavroche. However, Gavroche didn't give up. He got the gun, and ran slowly to another dead body. The National Guard shot him again, and Courfeyrac's eyes poured tears down his face, like rain falling from the sky. He quickly picked Gavroche's body up, and climbed the barricades. Luckily, he didn't get shot. He zoomed into the Café and placed Gavroche on the table.

"Joly, Gavroche needs help! He's been shot twice!" Courfeyrace shouted to Joly. Joly turned around, and nodded, walking up to him. Joly checked Gavroche's pulse first. Joly frowned, and looked at Courfeyrac. When Courfeyrac saw him shake his head, he bent over Gavroche, and cried. He placed Gavroche gently on the floor with the other dead bodies. This wasn't going as well as he thought. The poor people weren't helping them, as they were too scared.

Feuilly, climbed the barricades and aimed at one of the National Guards. He fired, and whispered "Yes!" to himself when he saw him fall down, however the National Guard saw him, and aimed his own gun. Feuilly had no time to react, and he got shot in the shoulder. He fell down the barricades with a thud. Everyone ignored it though, as it had happened so many times before with other young men. However, this man was still breathing. Jehan came out of the Café, and saw Feuilly there whispering painfully;

"Help me, please. Not much time left. Please Jehan." Jehan rushed up to him and lifted his body up from the ground. He entered the café and placed Feuilly down on the table where Gavroche had been placed a few minutes before. Joly saw this and took to work immediately, inspecting his wound quickly, and carefully. After that, Joly removed the bullet, and stopped the bleeding using a bandage. He was about to put him somewhere to rest, however Feuilly stopped breathing. Joly looked at him in confusion and checked his pulse. Again, nothing. Joly was being brave, as he had only cried twice at a person's death – Lesgles' and Gavroche's, however he cried again. He knew these people so well, and so he felt it was 'wrong' not to cry. He placed yet another dead body onto the 'dead body pile'. He nodded at all the dead bodies, and said a prayer to himself. None of them had a chance to survive, so he went outside and shouted;

"There's no chance of surviving! Whoever wants to leave may do so!" However no one left. They looked at him, and then continued fighting. Joly knew that they weren't ignoring him - they just didn't want to leave. He returned to the Café, and waited for another man who needed help.

Just as Joly was helping someone, Jehan came inside and said to him;

"The National Guards have blown down the barricades! They're on their way here!" Joly nodded, and quickly finished wrapping around a bandage around the young man's forehead. Joly told the man to go upstairs if he could. The man nodded his head and made his way painfully up the stairs. Joly went up the stairs himself, as did Jehan, Combeferre, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac, however Marius stayed put. As Courfeyrac was the last one who climbed the stairs, he removed the stairs from their place, so the guards couldn't get upstairs. However, what they didn't think of was that the guards could shoot up above them. They did do that, and Joly saw Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Jehan fall. As Courfeyrac fell, he looked at Joly. Joly saw this and went towards him.

"C-Courfeyrac? Please, don't die! I'll get my supplies!" Joly said. He was about to rush off, however Courfeyrac said to him;

"No. Go. Go to Enjolras' apartment. Tell them everything. Please… Just go…" Joly nodded. Then Courfeyrac said something else with a small smile on his face;

"And make sure you look after Grantaire." Joly smiled and looked at Grantaire who was a bit tipsy. Joly looked back at Courfeyrac who was laying down on the ground with a dead expression on his face – just like Combeferre and Jehan. Joly quickly checked their pulses, and he couldn't feel anything. They all died instantly. Joly shook his head sadly and let tears fall down his face. _What's happened to Marius? Has he been shot?_ He thought. Then he heard a gunshot, however it wasn't aimed at them. That had answered his question. Marius had been shot. More tears ran down his face. The only friend of his who had not been shot was Grantaire, but that could all change. He heard another gun shot, and more people fell. This continued, until Joly, Grantaire, and a young man (who they didn't know) were the only ones left. The young man decided to check if the National Guards had gone. He looked over the edge of the hole in the floor (made by removing the stairs) and saw a National Guard aim his gun at him. Before the young man could react, the National Guard shot him in the head. Joly and Grantaire looked at the young man in horror, as they heard the gunshot and saw the man fall down the hole in the floor. Joly and Grantaire stood still, trying not to breathe. Luckily, they both heard the National Guard telling everyone to leave. Grantaire leaned to look out of the window to see the National Guards coming out of the Café. Joly saw this and whispered to Grantaire;

"Grantaire, they'll see you. Get away from there." Grantaire ignored him, and looked out of the window anyway. The next thing Joly saw was Grantaire fall back. Joly crouched down onto the floor, so the guards wouldn't see him to. He looked at Grantaire, and saw the blood coming from his head. Joly knew that there was no point in saving any of them, as they would have all died instantly. Just in case, he checked Grantaire's pulse. Yet again, nothing. They were all dead. He and Enjolras were the only survivor of the barricades. Joly knew that this day would be in his mind forever. He looked at his foot that had been partially caught by a bullet. It was enough to wound him, but not enough to kill him. He touched it, and winced. He would sort it out here, then leave and go to Enjolras' apartment. He got up, and limped towards his medical supplies, which he had brought up with him. In half an hour, his foot was bandaged up, and when he walked, his foot didn't hurt as much as it used to.


	25. The Revolution Is Over

Chapter 25: The Revolution Is Over

Joly walked as quickly and as cautiously as he could to Enjolras' apartment. As soon as he reached his destination, he just walked in – he didn't knock. He found Enjolras and Eponine sat together on the sofa, kissing. Joly coughed deliberately. They didn't hear him, so he did it again, only louder. They still didn't hear him, so he said to them;

"Enjolras, Eponine. I need to talk to you please." Enjolras pulled away from Eponine and saw Joly standing in the hall. Eponine wondered why Enjolras had pulled away. She had been so engaged in the kiss that she didn't hear anything. She turned around and saw Joly standing there. Enjolras and Eponine both blushed with embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing there Joly?" Enjolras asked. Joly shook his head.

"Long enough. I coughed twice, and you didn't respond. Anyway, I do actually need to talk to you. Enjolras, the revolution is over. We lost. Everyone apart from me has been killed. I have been wounded in the foot." Joly pointed to his left foot.

"However, I sorted it out." He said. Enjolras shook his head. Everyone, apart from Joly had died. He shook his head sadly, as he tried to force back tears. Eponine knew that he wanted to cry, so she hugged him and said;

"You can cry, Enjolras. No one is going to blame you. Your friends have died." Enjolras nodded, and allowed tears to run down his face. Eponine cried a bit as well. Marius had died. Yes, she didn't have feelings for him anymore, but he was her best friend. Joly walked up to them and sat next them.

"I am so sorry. It has been a big loss to all of us. We were lucky to survive. We can visit their bodies later. I am also sorry that all of this didn't change anything." He said. Enjolras nodded. He hugged Eponine, and whispered;

"It's all my fault." Eponine pulled away and looked at him.

"Enjolras, it wasn't your fault. Our friends died for what they believed in. If it was only you who wanted to help the poor, then they wouldn't have joined your revolution." She said.

"That's right. In fact, at the barricades, I told everyone that if they wanted to leave, they could. However, no one left. They all stayed." Joly said. Enjolras nodded his head.

"Thank you, both of you. I am glad that not everyone died. You did the right thing Joly." He said to them. Eponine hugged Joly.

"Thank you, again, for saving Enjolras," She said. Joly pulled away and nodded. He looked at Enjolras, to see if he looked angry, but he didn't. Enjolras understood why Eponine and hugged Joly. Enjolras stood up.

"I'm going for a walk. Eponine, will you join me?" He asked. Eponine nodded. Joly stood up to leave. He said his goodbyes and walked outside after Eponine and Enjolras.

"Where shall we go?" Eponine asked him.

"We're going to Cosette's house." Enjolras replied. Eponine didn't want to go there, but she didn't complain. They walked to Cosette's house, hand in hand, and knocked on her door. The door opened almost immediately. They were expecting to see Cosette, however Marius was standing in the doorway, smiling. Eponine and Enjolras were shocked. They thought that he died.

"Marius? I thought you were… Well, -" Marius interrupted Enjolras.

"Dead? Yes, I did too. However, when I woke up, I was alive. I woke up here." Eponine hugged Marius.

"Marius! I am so happy that you are alive!" Marius smiled and pulled away after a few seconds. Enjolras felt a slight twinge of jealously.

"Thank you! I am so sorry Enjolras. I think everybody died." Marius said. Enjolras shook his head.

"Only Joly survived… Anyway, how are you and Cosette. May we come inside?" Enjolras asked him. Then a man walked up to the door.

"Hello. I thought you were someone else. Never mind." Then the man remembered Enjolras.

"I know you. You were at the barricades!" The man continued. Enjolras then remembered the man who had shot the traitor.

"Ahhh… Yes. You shot the traitor. I thank you for that." Enjolras said to him. Marius smiled, as they were both getting along so well.

"Enjolras, this is Cosette's father. He is the man who saved my life." Marius said. Enjolras smiled.

"We thank you. I suppose you risked your life to save him. You are a brave man." Enjolras said to the man.

"Thank you. I am Monsieur Fauchelevant. I assume you are Enjolras?" Monsieur Fauchelevant asked.

"Your assumption is correct." Enjolras replied, as he shook Monsieur Fauchelevant's hand. Marius asked Cosette's father if they could come inside. Monsieur Fauchelevent nodded. Enjolras and Eponine walked inside. It was quite magnificent. Eponine looked around in awe. Marius led them to a room where Cosette was sitting. Monsieur Fauchelevant decided to go to his bedroom to leave the young men and women to talk. Marius looked very excited.

"Enjolras, Eponine, I have some very exciting news for you." Marius said. He gasped and then continued, while looking at Cosette.

"Me and Cosette are engaged!" Enjolras and Eponine looked at each other in surprise. It was Eponine's turn to feel a twinge of jealousy. It was true that Marius and Cosette had been together longer than her and Enjolras, however all she wanted was for Enjolras to propose to her.

"Congratulations to both of you! Let's have a look at your ring Cosette!" Eponine said to Cosette. Cosette showed her her hand and Eponine looked at the beautiful ring that lay on Cosette's finger.

(Back to when Marius told Enjolras and Eponine that he and Cosette were engaged.)

Enjorlas and Eponine looked at each other in suprise. Enjolras considered whether he and Eponine should get married. They have been happy for a while, and he thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to propose to Eponine. He looked at her and knew that they had something special. He knew he wanted to be engaged to Eponine, as she was his everything. He was just wondering what would happen if she turned him down…

"Congratulations! I know you and Cosette will have an amazing time together for as long as you both will live!" Enjolras said to Marius.

(Present time.)

Eponine and Enjolras wanted to leave. Both for different reasons. Enjolras wanted to get her an engagement ring, and Eponine wanted to leave and fantasise about Enjolras proposing to her. They both stood up to leave.

"I think me and Eponine must be going now. Thank you for telling us the great news! And, once again, congratulations!" Enjolras said. Eponine nodded, and before Marius, Cosette, or Monsieur Fauchelevant could say a word, they walked out the room and left.

**Next chapter will be posted on Monday!**


	26. The Big Question

**A/N: If you think that this is the end of my fanfiction, then you are wrong! There's more to come!**

Chapter 26: The Big Question

Enjolras told Eponine to stay at home while he went to the market to get her a treat. Eponine thought that the treat would be some nice juicy apples, or some flowers; however Enjolras was getting her much more than that! Enjolras went to a Jeweller to get Eponine an engagement ring. It took him about twenty minutes to choose one, as there were so many rings that would look nice on Eponine. He bought her some roses to go with it and returned home. Eponine stood up when he heard him enter.

"Where have you been? It's took you a while to get me a treat." Eponine said to him. Enjolras smiled.

"I got you some roses!" Enjolras said as he produced a bunch of roses from behind his back.

"Oh, thank you so much Enjolras!" Eponine said to him. She hugged him. Enjolras pulled away after a few seconds, and said to her;

"I am also going to take you out for dinner tonight too!" Enjolras said. Eponine smiled. She knew what she would wear as Enjolras bought her a dress after they had made up in their relationship.

"Really? Oh thank you! You are the most amazing person I have met! I thought that the treat would just be the flowers!" Eponine said with a big grin on her face. Enjolras smiled back. He was delighted that Eponine was already happy when he gave her the roses. _She will be really surprised when I propose to her tonight!_ Enjolras thought to himself. He checked his waistcoat pocket to see if the ring was in there. He smiled with relief as he felt the cool metal of the ring on his fingers.

"Eponine, shall we sit down. I will make us some tea." Enjolras said as he walked to the kitchen, however Eponine stopped him.

"You sit down. I will make the tea. It's the least that I could do for you for giving me the roses and treating us out to dinner tonight." She said as she playfully pushed him away. Enjolras held her gently by the shoulders and moved her aside.

"No. I will do it. You should relax." Enjolras said. Eponine smiled at him.

"This is a very nice surprise Enjolras! Thank you!" She said.

"I think you will find that I am full of surprises tonight!" Enjolras said. Eponine walked over to the sofa and sat down, while Enjolras made the tea. A few minutes later he carried the tea through to where Eponine was sitting. He sat down himself and poured Eponine a cup, and then he poured himself one. Eponine sipped at her tea. It was a bit too hot to drink properly, so she placed her cup down onto the table.

"Enjolras, how come you're being very nice today?" Eponine said. She secretly wanted him to respond by going down on one knee and proposing to her, but she knew that that was never going to happen.

"Well, I thought I would try to be positive after what has happened by making you happy. Making you happy really does lighten up my day!" Enjolras said. What he said was true, however there was another reason why he was being so nice to her that he couldn't tell Eponine at the moment. Eponine smiled and hugged him. Enjolras hugged back. He smiled, but was a bit anxious. Would Eponine agree to marry him? He had no idea. Enjolras closed his eyes for a moment and dreamt of him proposing to Eponine, her saying "Yes!", and then them being happy together for the rest of their life. He opened his eyes, and decided to pull away, as he thought Eponine wanted to drink her tea. This was not the case, as Eponine frowned to herself when he pulled away. She picked up her cup, and drank her tea. It had now cooled down. Enjolras did the same, and they both sat there in silence, drinking tea. When Enjolras saw Eponine finishing off her tea, he waited for her to put the cup down, so he could put it back into the kitchen for her. However, Eponine decided to take the cup to the kitchen herself, being the independent woman that she was. She stood up and was walked to the kitchen, however before she could reach it, she felt someone, obviously Enjolras, grab her arm. Enjolras turned around and when she faced him, he kissed her, while secretly taking her cup. When he did that, he pulled away, got his own cup and walked to the kitchen. Eponine was about to go to the kitchen herself, so that she could put her cup away, however she realised that the cup had gone. Then she realised that Enjolras must have taken the cup off of her.

"I know what you did!" Eponine said with a smile on her face. Enjolras walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Did you realise straight away?" He asked. Eponine shook her head and Enjolras laughed. Eponine shivered with delight when she heard him laugh. Enjolras didn't laugh often, and it was a pleasure to her when he did. Enjolras looked at the Grandfather Clock he had sitting in his living room. It was time to go to dinner.

"Eponine, it's nearly time to leave for dinner. Would you like to put a dress on?" Eponine nodded her head and walked to the bedroom door. While Enjolras got himself ready in the guest bedroom, Eponine put on the dress that Enjolras gave her when they made up in their relationship. She did have another one, however she liked the one she was wearing more. In a few minutes, Eponine quickly did her hair and make-up, and came out of the bedroom to see Enjolras standing there, looking extremely handsome, with his arm out for her to put around his. When Enjolras saw Eponine, he almost died. She was very beautiful, and the light that shined upon her through the window made her look even more fantastic.

"You look amazing!" They both said to each other in unison. They both laughed. Eponine wrapped her arm around Enjorlas' when they got outside. It was quite cold, however Eponine was used to these conditions, and Enjolras was warm with the clothes he had on. It took them a few minutes to reach the restaurant. It was very grand, and as soon as Eponine walked in, she acted like a proper bourgeois woman. The waiter took them to a table, and when they had ordered their food, Enjolras reached into his blazer pocket. He grasped the ring.

"Enjolras, I must thank you for taking me to such a place to eat! This must have cost you a fortune!" Eponine said. Enjolras shook his head.

"As long as it makes you happy, as you mean so much to me! Eponine, to show you how much you mean to me…" Enjolras said. He walked to her and got down on one knee. Eponine almost squealed in delight; however she forced herself not too.

"…. Will you give me the pleasure of being my future wife?" Enjolras said as he produced the ring from his pocket. He was anxious. He thought of all the answers to that question. Eponine smiled as she saw the ring.

"Enjolras…" She began to say. Enjolras frowned. He knew what was coming next. Eponine saw this and grinned.

"Of course I will marry you!" She said. Enjolras smiled, and hugged her. He thought that she was going to say no. Luckily, he was wrong. Everybody in the restaurant applauded the happy couple. Eponine pulled away and kissed him. Enjolras pulled away after a moment and slid the ring onto her finger. Eponine looked at her hand, and was so happy that this was actually happening to her. She pinched herself, so she was sure that she wasn't dreaming. She smiled as she felt it. _This is real! This is all I have ever wanted! _She said to herself. The soon-to-be wedded couple chatted to each other happily for the rest of the evening, while eating the delicious food that they ordered.


	27. Explanation

Chapter 27: Explanation

Enjolras and Eponine thought that it would be a good idea to tell Marius and Cosette that they are a couple now, as they are engaged. After they ate, they walked to their house, making conversation as they went.

"Oh Enjolras, I've been dreaming of this for a long time! I never thought that I would get married! Thank you! I cannot think of a better person to get married to!" Eponine said. Enjolras smiled.

"And I cannot think of a better woman to get married to! I knew that we should be engaged when Marius and Cosette told them their news. I'm glad I did propose, however many replies that you could give were going through my head, and I forgot that one of them was yes. You make me so happy, mon amour!" He replied. Eponine blushed.

"How do you think Marius and Cosette will react?" Eponine asked him

"I don't know. Let's hope Marius won't go over the top." He replied. In a few minutes, they reached Cosette's house. They knocked on the door, and it was Cosette who answered it this time. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hello! It's nice of you to come here! Please come inside!" She said. Eponine and Enjolras looked at each other, and then walked through the door. Cosette told them to sit down. When Marius saw them, he came over, and before they actually got to sit down, Marius hugged Eponine.

"'Ponine! What a pleasure to see you looking so nice!" Marius said. Eponine didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. Then, Marius shook Enjolras' hand.

"Hello, Enjolras. How are you?" He said to him.

"I am fine thank you." He replied, and then he and Eponine sat down. "Listen. Eponine and I have some news to tell you. Eponine and I are a couple." Cosette smiled, while Marius was completely gobsmacked.

"Wow! I am so happy for you!" Cosette said.

"How long has this been going on?" Marius asked.

"For a while. Before the barricades started. We didn't want to tell you, because we thought that you would be mad at us. We're sorry." Eponine said. Marius shook his head.

"No need to apologise. I understand. I'm not mad, I'm just shocked. That's all." Marius said. Enjolras smiled.

"Good, because we have even more news to tell you. Eponine and I are engaged." Enjolras said. Cosette squealed.

"Really? Wow! Eponine, let me see your ring!" Cosette said. Eponine showed her her hand. Cosette squealed again.

"It's beautiful! We can go dress shopping together!" Cosette said. Eponine didn't look forward to that.

"Brilliant!" Eponine lied. Marius looked at Enjolras.

"No. You can't be. You are lying. You two! Out of all the people I have met! Honestly! Enjolras, I thought that you had no time for love!" Marius said. Enjolras glared at him harshly.

"People can change, Marius. Eponine and I love each other. You can't defeat love. It's just like you and Cosette." Enjolras said. Marius frowned. Eponine saw this.

"Marius! How can you not be happy for us? We were happy for you and Cosette when you told us that you were engaged! As Enjolras said, you can't defeat love. Enjolras and I have something special. So do you and Cosette. I mean, I am not a young child, Marius! I'm a grown woman, and if you cannot accept that Enjolras and I are engaged then we are no longer friends." Eponine said. Enjolras looked at her. He was shocked, because he knew that Marius and Eponine are the best of friends. Marius shook his head.

"I am so sorry Eponine. I didn't mean that. I can accept it, it's just difficult." Marius said.

"How is it difficult, Marius? Tell me." Eponine said. She almost gave him a rant about how she was in love with him, and that he had broken her heart, but she thought that that wouldn't be a good idea.

"I don't know, however if you are really in love, then congratulations." Marius said. Eponine was satisfied with his answer. She looked at Enjolras.

"Thank you. Let's go Enjolras." She said to him. Enjolras nodded his head and followed at the door. When they had gone, Cosette glared at Marius.

When Enjolras and Eponine went outside, Enjolras said to her;

"Eponine, what you said was harsh." He smiled. "I'm proud of you." Eponine smiled.

"I know. It's just think that it's a bit selfish of him make us accept Cosette and him being engaged, but not accepting you and I being engaged. I nearly told him that I was in love with him, and how hard it was for me to see him and Cosette together." She replied.

"But what if Marius didn't accept me and you being together? That means that you two would no longer be friends." He said.

"It would have been hard, however I hardly see him anymore. I am much happier with you. I am relieved that we are still friends, but it upset me a little when he didn't properly accept us being together." She replied. Enjolras put her arm around her. They walked a few more metres and they were at their apartment. They went inside and sat down on the sofa.

"May I see your ring 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked her. Eponine showed him her ring.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Eponine nodded.

"I don't like it – I love it!" She said. She kissed Enjolras. _I am so lucky to be married to him!_ She thought. _I am so lucky to be married to her!_ He thought. Enjolras pulled away and hugged her.

"What a day!" Eponine whispered to him. Enjolras smiled.

"Yes! What a day!" He whispered back. Eponine smiled.

"I love you very much Enjolras! You have made me the luckiest woman alive!" She whispered. Enjolras pulled away and looked at her.

"And you have made me the luckiest man alive! I love you 'Ponine!" Enjolras replied. Eponine loved it when he called her "'Ponine".

"Can you call me 'Ponine more often?" Eponine asked him. Enjolras nodded.

"Of course, _'Ponine_!" He said. Eponine smiled.


	28. Wonderful News

Chapter 28: "Wonderful" News

Thenardier walked down the street, hoping to pickpocket someone wealthy. Suddenly, he saw a rich man walk towards him. Thenardier smiled. This was his lucky day! This man looked like the type of person who would be easy to pickpocket – oblivious almost. Thenardier walked up to him, and put his hand into the man's pocket. He grabbed his wallet and walked away from him quickly. He looked at the man who didn't seem to notice that his wallet had just been stolen. Thenardier greedily looked at the wallet he had in his hands and opened it. He was just about to count the money, until a bourgeois woman walked up to him. Unknown to him, this woman went to a certain restaurant, down the street from where they were, last night.

"Have you heard the wonderful news?" She said to him. Thenardier shook his head, hoping to pickpocket this young woman.

"A bourgeois couple have just got engaged at the restaurant down the street!" She said with a smile. Thenardier wasn't interested in the news, just in the woman's money. He decided to reply by asking;

"And who were those two people?"

"I don't know their names; however the man had blonde curly hair, and was very handsome indeed! The girl had brown hair. She didn't look like a proper bourgeois, but her clothes told her that she was." The woman answered. Thenardier pricked his ears up at this. That bourgeois couple sounded quite familiar.

"Thank you for giving me the incredible news!" Thenardier said sarcastically. The woman walked away.

"Drat!" He muttered to himself. He forgot to pickpocket the woman. Thenardier shook his head, and looked inside the wallet he had stolen. Inside it he found two napoleons, which was forty francs. He smiled.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Thenardier said to himself. He put the wallet inside his pocket and headed towards the Café, which he had been to once before. Hopefully, the people who he was searching for will be inside.

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. I have hardly had any time to write it! I have been so busy this week with homework and revising and all that stuff. Anyway, the next chapter (which will be better, and longer) will be posted on Sunday!**


	29. Father Of The Bride

Chapter 29: Father Of The Bride

Thenardier kicked the door open to the Café and walked in. Everyone was looking at him, their faces filled with shock and confusion. The Café was quite full, as there were quite a lot of poor female customers, who needed somewhere to keep warm. Joly was sitting at a table, opposite Muischetta, reading one of his medical books. As soon as he heard the noise, he put his book down and cautiously strolled over to him.

"What do you want?" Joly asked him, trying to be brave in front of Muischetta. Thenardier sniggered.

"Oh, I'm looking for a young girl called Eponine. Do you know her kid?" He asked. Joly glared at him.

"Get out." Joly said. He looked at Muischetta, who was smiling at him. Thenardier shook his head.

"Look. I'm going nowhere, until you tell me where Eponine is!" He said. Joly shook his head. Thenardier smiled and punched him in the face. Joly stumbled back, with his hand over his face. He looked at Muischetta, who had a worried look on her face. He tried not to cry at the pain. He knew that Muischetta would be so proud of him if hit this man back. _Might as well._ He thought to himself, and with all his force, he punched Thenardier back in the face. Joly looked at his fist which was bright red. He wanted to scream out in pain, as his fist hurt so much, but he forced himself not to. He was about to look at Muischetta again, until Thenardier shoved him against the wall.

"Tell me where Epon-" He started to say fiercly, until he got interrupted by someone.

"Papa? Is that you?" It was Eponine. Thenardier let go of Joly and turned towards her. He found Eponine standing beside Enjolras, whose jaw was clenched.

"Eponine." He said sweetly while walking towards her.

"How have you been?" He continued. He was about to hug her, however Eponine pushed him away.

"Get your filthy hands off me! Why were you attacking Joly?" She asked. Thenardier looked at Joly who was glaring at him, as he was still trying to impress Muischetta.

"I was just asking him where you were." Thenardier said. Enjolras glared at him harshly.

"You, outside. Now!" Enjolras shouted at him. Thenarider smiled and walked outside the Café, with Enjolras and Eponine behind him. As soon as they were all outside, Thenardier punched Enjolras in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU PROPOSE TO MY DAUGHTER?" He screamed. Enjolras punched him back. Eponine walked up to her father and screamed back at him;

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ENJOLRAS!? I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME! IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT ME AND HIM BEING ENGAGED, THEN YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FATHER!" Enjolras looked at her.

"Eponi-" He was about to say, until she cut him off.

"I mean what I said. Enjolras, I don't care if he's no longer my father. He has beaten me senseless for many years, and I can no longer forgive him." Enjolras nodded. He understood what she meant. Thenardier looked at her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME? I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FATHER 'TILL THE DAY I DIE." He shouted at her. Then he slapped her across the face. As soon as he did that, Enjolras pushed him away from Eponine and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Then what if I kill you right now? That means that you will no longer be Eponine's father." Enjolras spat at him. Thenardier pushed Enjolras away from him, and kicked him in the shin. Enjolras fell to the ground. Eponine rushed over to her fiancé.

"Will you give me permission to kill your father, Eponine?" Enjolras said seriously.

"You can do what you wish. I don't care." Eponine said. Enjolras got up, and took his knife out of his pocket. He lunged towards Thenardier, and stabbed him in the stomach. Thenardier cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Enjolras limped towards him and stood over him. Thenardier looked up at him. Enjolras smiled evilly at him, and said to him harshly;

"This is what you deserve." Then, before Thenardier could react, Enjolras stabbed him again, but in the chest this time. Enjolras didn't feel bad about it at all, as this man hurt Eponine, and Eponine told him that he could kill him. He watched Thenardier as he lied down, and breathed quickly. Thenardier suddenly stopped breathing. Eponine joined Enjolras and looked at the dead figure of her father. She smiled. It was a gruesome sight to see, however her father was dead, and now he couldn't hurt her or Enjolras anymore. The world will be better without him.

"Are you ok?" Enjolras asked her. Eponine looked at him, and put her arm around his.

"I'm fine. Thank you. He's been causing misery to our lives, and I'm glad it can stop now. I love you." She answered.

"I love you too, Eponine." Enjolras replied, before hugging her. He then pulled away and said;

"I think we should go, before the Police arrive." Eponine nodded, and walked hand-in-hand, with Enjolras, back to their apartment.

**Yay! Thenardier's dead. Did you want that to happen though? Please review!**


	30. Realisation

Chapter 30: Realisation

Enjolras and Eponine went inside their apartment, and sat down. A few seconds later, Eponine stood up to get some water. Enjolras joined her. When Eponine went into the kitchen, Enjolras wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I am fine." Eponine said. She got some water, and sat back down again. Enjolras followed her, like an obedient dog, following its owner. Eponine drank her water quickly. As she did, she came to realise something. In her mind, the picture of her father's dead body kept appearing. She tried to shake it off, but it always came back. Eponine closed her eyes. It still didn't work. Maybe she was tired. She decided to go to bathroom and splash some water on her face. The water was cool and it cleared her head. She smiled and sat back down with Enjolras again. Enjolras looked at her.

"Where did you go?" He asked her.

"I just went to the bathroom." She said reassuringly. Enjolras smiled, and hugged her. Eponine hugged back. At that moment, the image of her father jumped back into her mind. _Is my mind playing tricks on me? _She asked herself. She tried to forget about it by hugging Enjolras. Suddenly, she felt water droplets on her face. She pulled away from the hug, and looked in a mirror. Her reflection showed her that she was crying. _Why am I crying?_ She asked herself. Then she realised. It was her father. He was dead. It was wrong of her to tell Enjolras that he could kill her father. _What have I done?_ She said to herself. She looked at Enjolras. As soon as Enjolras saw the tears on her face, he stood up to comfort her. Enjolras lead her to the sofa, and sat her down.

"What's wrong 'Ponine?" He asked her. Eponine shook her head.

"My father….. I should never have told you to kill him. I didn't realise it before, but now I do. My father is part of my family, and however awful he is, I should never have told you to kill him. What have I done?" She said, her head buried in Enjolras' chest.

"Shhhh. It's ok. The world will be better without him. You said that yourself, Eponine. I can't let him hurt you whenever he feels like it. It's ok." Enjolras said, trying to comfort her. Eponine moved away, and looked at him in the eye.

"No. No, it is not ok. I shouldn't have told you to kill him. We should have just left him, and then he wouldn't have died. It was because of you proposing to me. Was it a mistake to get engaged?" Eponine said. As Eponine said her last sentence, Enjolras stopped breathing. _Does she think that getting engaged was a mistake? Does she want to end our relationship again?_ He asked himself. Enjolras came back to the real world and looked at Eponine in the eye.

"Don't you dare say that our engagement was a mistake." He said, not in a harsh way, but a kind way.

"We love each other, and that's all that matters. Your father is dead now, and we cannot change that. For your happiness, I wish I could, but it is not possible. I know it is hard for you, and it is hard for me too. Just please, don't say that our engagement was a mistake." He continued. Eponine looked at him, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Enjolras' neck and kissed him. Enjolras' heart skipped a beat. _Thank goodness. _He thought. _She does not want to end our relationship._ Eponine pulled him closer to her. Enjolras placed a hand on the back of her head. Moments later, Eponine pulled away, and smiled at Enjolras.

"I still feel terrible about my father's death, but soon I will get over it. Thank you for proposing to me Enjolras. It wasn't a mistake to get engaged." Eponine said. At this, Enjolras sighed in relief. Eponine noticed this and smiled. Enjolras smiled back and said to her comfortingly;

"Whenever you need me, I will be there."

**I'm sorry about killing off Thenardier. I know it was quick, but I was annoyed with him, and decided to kill him off. This chapter was just to let you know, that Eponine did feel terrible about her father's death. Please review!**


	31. Three Days More

Chapter 31: Three Days More

(Two months later)

It was three days before Eponine and Enjolras' wedding day. They were stressing out – well Eponine was. She was rushing around their apartment, trying to get things organised. She had sorted out the main things, however their apartment was a mess, and she needed to clean it. Enjolras was sat down calmly, trying to calm Eponine down.

"Eponine, sit down. You need a break." Enjolras said to her, for what was the third time. Eponine walked up to him and shook her head.

"No. This shelf needs tidying, and there is a lot more things to clean, however I don't see you helping me?" Eponine said. Enjolras stood up and hugged her. One second later, Eponine pulled away from him, and slapped him across the face. Enjolras held his hand to his face.

"Stop distracting me Enjolras! I have to work! Just please help me! Please!" Eponine begged him. Enjolras nodded his head and said to her;

"Ok. You sit down, and I will tidy that shelf." Eponine shook her head.

"No! I need to help! Please Enjolras!" Eponine shouted at him. Then she just broke down and cried. Enjolras hugged her and sat her down. Eponine wept into his eyes.

"Shh…" He said to her while stroking her hair. Eponine tried to stop, however she was too stressed out to stop. She continued to cry, and Enjolras tried to do the best he could to stop her from crying.

"I… just…. want…. our….. wedding…. to….. be… perfect…" Eponine said, pausing in between to cry some more.

"I know. I do too, but let me do some of the work, and you can relax." Enjolras said gently. Eponine nodded. She had finished crying, she was now at the stage where you make a hiccup type sound.

"I'm so sorry that I slapped you. I was just so stressed…" Eponine said apologetically. Enjolras nodded.

"It's ok, I understand. Now, you sit here, while I make you some tea." He said as he stood up. Eponine let go of him, and laid down on the sofa. A few minutes later, Enjolras came back, carrying a cup of tea. He put it in Eponine's hand and went to the shelf which needed tidying. Eponine felt the warmth of the cup, and smiled. She sipped her tea slowly, not wanting to burn her mouth.

"Enjolras?" Eponine asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Thank you. I really needed this. I cannot believe that we are getting married in three days' time! I am so excited!" Eponine said. Enjolras looked at her and smiled.

"No problem. I can't too. I never knew that I, Enjolras the marble man, as they called me, would fall in love. You've changed me Eponine, and for the better." He said warmly. Eponine could feel her cheeks turn to a deep red colour. She looked down quickly, so Enjolras see, however she was too late – he had already seen it, and so he laughed. Eponine shivered in delight. He laughed her again. Yes, his laughs had appeared more by now, but she still loved it when he did laugh. Enjolras continued to tidy the shelf, and in a few minutes, he was sat down next to Eponine, cuddling her comfortingly.

"Don't you feel better now?" He asked her. Eponine lifted her head up and looked at him in the eyes. She saw kindness and love in them.

"Yes, yes I do." She replied. Then she kissed him.


	32. A Few More Hours To Go

Chapter 32: A Few More Hours To Go

Eponine and Enjolras woke up early in the morning. The day had arrived! Eponine kissed Enjolras quickly on the cheek and sat up. Enjolras sat up too, and looked at her in excitement.

"Today is the day when we become one!" He said to her with a smile on his face. Eponine nodded.

"Indeed! Oh Enjolras, I cannot wait! Why can't we get married right now?" She said, nearly shouting. Enjolras laughed.

"Well, there is no one to officiate the 'service', and we don't even have a-" Enjolras got cut off by Eponine shouting at him;

"Enjolras, you know what I mean!" Enjolras looked at her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I know!" He said, half laughing. Eponine playfully shoved him off the bed. She then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Enjolras asked.

"To get ready. I thought that you were clever." Eponine said. Enjolras smiled.

"I guess you do not want to marry me now, now you know that I am not clever?" He replied playfully. Eponine shook her head.

"Of course I want to marry you Enjolras. Anyway, I have to get ready. You do too." She said as she left the room. Enjolras sat there for a moment, just daydreaming. In his mind he saw; _Eponine and he were near the Altar. Eponine was looking very pretty in her wedding dress. She was smiling at him, and he was smiling back. He was too busy looking at Eponine to realise that they had just got officially married, as the Priest was saying to him;_

"_You may now kiss the bride." The Priest had to say it twice before Enjolras actually knew that he was speaking. However, he didn't need to be told a third time that he could kiss Eponine. He took her into his arms, and kissed her passionately on the lips._

Enjolras snapped back into reality and decided to get himself changed. He looked at his Grandfather Clock to check the time, and it was an hour before they had to go to the Church. Enjolras got his suit and waited for Eponine. A minute later, Eponine walked out of the guest bedroom door with her simple clothes on. Enjolras loved her in them clothes, and he wished that she could get married in them. Enjolras smiled.

"We have about an hour before we need to go to the Church." He said. Eponine nodded.

"Yes. I asked Marius if he could take me to the Church, and he agreed. I guess I just have to wait for him." She said as she sat down on the sofa. Enjolras joined her and put his arm around her. Eponine snuggled into him. They sat there in total silence, and if you dropped a leaf, you would have heard it land. Eponine decided to break the comfortable silence by saying;

"I am glad that we do not have a big wedding. Imagine what it would be like with a lot of people there!" Enjolras nodded.

"Indeed. You might have had to push everyone aside to walk down the aisle!" Enjolras laughed at what he said, and Eponine joined in. They laughed longer than they should have. A minute after they had calmed down, Enjolras and Eponine heard someone knock on the door. Eponine rushed up to the door and opened it, revealing Marius standing there, smiling. Eponine smiled back and hugged him.

"Marius!" She said in delight. She pulled away from him.

"You are very early." She continued. Marius nodded.

"I am aware of that; however I thought we should arrive at the Church early. I thought it might be better, and it would give you more time to get ready." Marius said. Eponine thought about it for a moment while Enjolras joined her at the door.

"Might as well…" She said. Then she turned to Enjolras.

"Shall we go to the Church now?" Eponine asked him. Enjolras nodded. Eponine turned Enjolras around, and quickly got her wedding dress. Marius looked at the dress and smiled, and Eponine smiled back at him. A few seconds later, Enjolras heard the door shut. When he did, he opened his eyes and turned around. He quickly got his suit and got a carriage ride to the Church.

**I am so sorry that I did not post a chapter yesterday. I was very busy! Please don't be angry! The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday! Bye for now!**


	33. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is so late! I have been super busy tonight! Anyway, I have some ideas for a new fanfic, as this one is ending soon. Please PM me to get my ideas, and then PM me back saying which one your favourite is! PM me with this message;**

"**Aquamarine FluffyWerwolves new fanfic ideas."**

**Thank you!**

Chapter 33: The Wedding

Enjolras looked at Eponine while she walked down the aisle. She looked like a white dove, just about to land on the earth from its journey to heaven. He could see this colourful light shine upon her which made her look like a bright feathered peacock. The wedding dress looked absolutely perfect on her, and Enjolras wanted to walk up to her and kiss her – he could not wait for her to reach him. Enjolras never knew that he was going to get married – and to such a perfect girl too! He thought that his only love was Patria, however he was wrong.

Eponine looked at Enjolras and smiled shyly. She could see the way he was looking at her, and she could feel her cheeks blush. Enjolras looked absolutely stunning. His shiny blonde curly hair made him look like an angel. If Eponine were to draw God, she would draw Enjolras. She saw him smile at her, and she quickly glanced at the best man – Joly. Joly noticed this and smiled back. Even though he had a partner, Muischetta, Joly could not stop from opening his mouth. He could not take his eyes off of her – no one could. The Priest smiled at the happy couple as she finally reached Enjolras. The Priest got straight to the service. The couple could not take their eyes off of each other. The maid of honour, Cosette, sighed at how happy the couple was and glanced at Marius. Marius smiled back at her. It was like no one was paying attention to the Priest.

(After the service)

Eponine looked up at Enjolras while they were dancing in the centre of the room. Enjolras looked down at her and smiled.

"We are finally married!"Eponine said. Enjolras nodded.

"Indeed! If only the whole of the Les Amis were here!" Enjolras replied. Eponine looked around the room and saw Joly and Muischetta, and Marius and Cosette dancing.

"I did not think I would get married." Eponine said while looking down shamefully. Enjolras gently pushed her chin up, so her face was visible.

"Don't be upset. I never knew that I would get married too. I am just happy that I am married to such a perfect woman!" Enjolras said comfortingly.

"And I am happy that I am married to such a perfect man!" Eponine replied. Enjolras smiled, and pulled Eponine closer to him. They danced for half an hour, until they both felt quite hungry. They joined Joly, Muischetta, Marius, and Cosette at their table, and got some food. Eponine piled her plate up quite high, as there were so many foods that she loved, or had not tried yet. Enjolras did the same, however he had tasted all the foods before, so he knew that most of them were delicious. It was getting quite late, and most people started to leave after they had talked to the wedded couple. Soon, the only people who were there was Eponine, Enjolras, Joly, Muischetta, Marius, Cosette, and Monsieur Fauchelevant. After Monsieur Fauchelevant had eaten his food, he walked over to Enjolras.

"Congratulations! I knew you two would get married someday!" He said. Enjolras turned to face him and smiled.

"Monsieur Fauchelevant! How are you? I have not seen you in a long time!" Enjolras asked him. Monsieur Fauchelevant smiled, and said;

"I am feeling wonderful, Enjolras! I hope that you will spend the rest of your lives together as a happy couple!" Eponine decided to join in with the conversation.

"Thank you, Monsieur! I hope that you enjoyed the wedding!" She said. Monsieur Fauchelevant nodded, and said;

"I did! It was wonderful, and the food was delicious! However, I am afraid that I will have to depart soon, as I am old, and I need rest. I will leave Cosette here." Enjolras nodded his head, and Monsieur Fauchelevant departed quickly. Eponine turned to her friends.

"Shall we retire to Enjolras' and my apartment? We can talk there!" She suggested. They all nodded, and they all left the wedding venue to go to Eponine and Enjolras' apartment. They chatted late through the night, and soon Eponine and Enjolras were sat cuddling peacefully on the sofa.


	34. A Few Years Later

**A/N: Hi guys! Right, about the new fanfiction, the winning idea is…..**

***Drum roll***

**Idea 3! I don't know what the title is yet, but this is what it is going to be about;**

_**Idea 3: Modern AU fanfic. Jehan and Eponine are best friends. He brought her into the group of the Les Amis, however Eponine catches someone's eye – Enjolras'. He asks Jehan for his help, however Jehan also loves Eponine. Will Jehan help him or not?**_

**I have decided to write all the ideas a fanfics. This is the order;**

**Idea 3, Idea 2, Idea 1, and then Idea 4. Thanks for the reviews and PMs! Also, I am sorry for not posting a chapter in a while. Also, this is the last chapter! Thank you for all your reviews, PMs, favourites, followers, and every viewer! Please check out my next fanfiction!**

Chapter 34: A Few Years Later

(Three years later)

Eponine was looking down at her baby while cradling him in her arms. She smiled warmly, as the baby boy closed his eyes, drifting into a long and peaceful sleep. Enjolras joined her, and smiled.

"How's baby Grantaire doing?" He whispered. Eponine looked at him.

"He's doing fine. But please remind me why we called our child Grantaire again, please." Eponine whispered back. Enjolras chuckled quietly, trying not to disturb the baby.

"If it wasn't for Grantaire, I never would have got drunk, and kissed you, which means that I never would have grown feelings for you, and told you how I felt." Enjolras explained.

"Ahh, that's why." Eponine said quietly. She placed Grantaire gently in his crib, and got her coat.

"Where are you going?" Enjolras asked her. Eponine turned to him, and motioned at him to shut the door to Grantaire's room. Enjolras did so.

"I'm going out to invite Joly, Muischetta, Marius, and Cosette over. You stay here with the baby." Eponine explained. Enjolras nodded his head to show her that he understood. Eponine walked out of the house, and walked to Joly, and Muichetta's apartment. She knocked on the door, and almost instantly, the door opened to reveal a smiley Muischetta.

"Hello Eponine! How are you? I haven't seen you in a few days!" Muischetta said, motioning for her to come inside. Eponine stepped inside, and saw Joly standing up to greet her, while saying;

"I'm fine thank you Muischetta! Are you feeling ok? I didn't feel all that well when I was pregnant!" Eponine asked. Muischetta looked down at her stomach, as Joly joined her.

"I am feeling ok, although I have been sick a few times, but not a lot!" Muischetta replied.

"How's baby Grantaire, Eponine?" Joly asked her. Eponine smiled at her son's name.

"He's doing well thank you. Oh, and before I forget, I have come here to invite you to Enjolras' and my apartment." Eponine said. Joly looked at Muischetta, and she nodded.

"Of course. Will Marius, and Cosette be there?" Joly asked.

"Maybe. I am going to invite them when we leave." Eponine explained. Joly nodded, and helped Muischetta out the door. Eponine followed and allowed Joly to shut the door and lock it. They strolled to Marius and Cosette's apartment. Joly knocked on the door. They waited for a few moments, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and had to wait for five seconds, until Marius opened the door. Marius' face lightened up immediately as he saw who knocked at the door.

"Cosette! Join me at the door would you darling?" Marius called. Cosette came quickly to his side, and Marius put his arm around her.

"Hello! It's nice to see you, as I haven't seen you for a few days now! What is the pleasure of you coming here?" Marius asked.

"We were just asking if you would like to come round to Enjolras' and my apartment to catch up a bit. You may bring Trinette if you wish." Eponine said. Marius went back inside the house for a bit, and then he came back to the doorway, carrying Cosette's and his daughter. He walked outside to join his friends, and Cosette followed him, after shutting the door and locking it. The group of friends all walked to Eponine and Enjolras' apartment, chatting lightly as they went. When they reached the apartment, Eponine opened the door quietly. They all heard a calm and soothing voice, and went silent instantly. Eponine crept up to see what was happening, and saw Enjolras singing to Grantaire quietly, while rocking him in his arms. Eponine walked back outside to join the others.

"Enjolras is singing to Grantaire!" Eponine whispered. They all smiled and walked into the apartment quietly. Enjolras heard them instantly, and stopped singing. He turned to face his friends, who were all looking smug.

"How long have you been here?" Enjolras asked, knowing something was wrong. Eponine joined him.

"Long enough to hear you singing to Grantaire! I didn't know you had such a nice singing voice, Enjolras!" Marius explained. Enjolras blushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you." Enjolras said.

"Please, sit down." He continued, motioning to the chairs. They all nodded and sat down. Eponine sat down next to Enjolras and took Grantaire off of him. She cradled him in her arms for a moment, and then turned to face her friends.

"What have you all been getting up to lately?" Enjolras asked them all.

"Nothing much. Just looking after Trinette. She is an amazing daughter!" Cosette said, looking at Trinette who was in Marius' arm.

"Great! How old is she now?" Enjolras asked.

" 9 months. She has just started to learn how to crawl!" Marius said while smiling at his daughter.

"That's amazing!" Joly exclaimed.

"Muischetta and I have been taking everything cautiously. It helps that I have just finished studying medicine!" Joly continued. Muischetta looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is good dear, however you cannot leave me alone. You're too worried about me all the time!" Muichetta said. Joly smiled and kissed her.

"Well, that is how Joly is!" Eponine said. They all chatted for a while catching up on everything. Everybody's lives had been going well, and all of them were happily in love. Joly, Marius, Muischetta, and Cosette left Enjolras and Eponine's apartment. Enjolras and Eponine put Grantaire to bed, and watched him, silently. They looked at each other and smiled. Enjolras put his arm around Eponine and brought her closer to him. He kissed her on the forehead, and looked down at Grantaire again.

(80 years later)

Grantaire attended his parents', "aunties'" (Muischetta and Cosette), and "uncles'" (Joly and Marius) funerals over five years. He visited their graves at least once every week with his wife, Henrietta, his son, Enjolras, and his "cousins", Trinette and Louie. They were all happy and stayed by each other's side forever.

**That's it! By the way, if you didn't know, Louie is Joly and Muischetta's son. I would like to thank every viewer of this fanfiction, and especially viralsfan101, and preciousat, as they have left me a lot of reviews! Once again, thank you all for reading, and please check out my new fanfiction! The first chapter will be posted in two weeks exactly!**


End file.
